Parallels: Past and Future
by ebi pers
Summary: Maddy delves into her family's past and reads firsthand accounts of her ancestors' romances. Semi-OC interspersed with Mark/Maddy fluffiness in almost every chapter. OFFICIALLY CANCELLED. I have determined it would not be worthwhile to continue and have instead shifted focus to better-received stories. SORRY GUYS.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Seeing as "Trouble in Paradise" has been concluded, I have decided to bring forth a brand new story to replace it! This series is going to be told through the eyes of Maddy's ancestors, as she quickly discovers she wasn't the first of her lineage to find true love at a young age. Of course, I wouldn't dream of depriving you of the usual Mark/Maddy fluffiness, so there will be tons of it interspersed throughout the historic narratives. I hope you like this idea, it's radically different from everything else written on this site, as it's partially OC but not really…Please, please, please leave a review because the early chapters' success is crucial to this story's continuation. I've also got a number of oneshots in the works. **

THE CAST FOR THIS EPISODE:

Mark Reynolds as Markus

Maddy Shannon as Madera

Elisabeth Shannon as Madera's mother

Zoe Shannon as Madera's sister

Nathaniel Taylor as The General

Alicia Washington as The General's Wife

SETTING: starts in Terra Nova and moves to Ancient Rome

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Maddy called as she gathered her notebooks and crammed them into her shoulder-bag. "I'm going to the Eye!"<p>

"Alright, dear," her mom replied. "Be careful!"

"Okay!" Maddy stepped out into the crisp, morning air, shutting the door behind her. She took a deep breath, savoring the scent of spring. She was going to do some research into her genealogy today. She had been longing to research her family's past for a while and the Eye afforded the perfect opportunity to read the historical records and find out anything interesting about her predecessors from the Earth they left behind. She bumped into Mark as she came off the steps.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" he asked, a bright smile tweaking his features.

"The Eye," she told him. "Doing some research," she opened the flap of her bag so he could see the notebooks. "Want to come?"

He shook his head. "I wish I could, but I'm on patrol. But I'll come with you some other time, okay?"

She nodded and they exchanged a quick kiss before pressing on in opposite directions. Maddy knocked lightly on the door to ensure no one else was present. Finding the room empty, she shut and locked the door and seated herself on the padded chair, pulling out her notebook as she activated the device's search system.

"Search 'Shannon Family Tree,'" she commanded, and was greeted by a multitude of images overwhelming the screen. Her eyes scanned over several before finally finding her own family's genealogy. She had the computer bring up the page and was stunned at the many faces all interwoven within the chart. The most recent entries were those of herself, Josh, and Zoe, followed one link up by her parents, and before that, on either side, were her grandparents. "Find oldest entry," she commanded, and the computer zoomed upwards until settling on the very first branch in its liquid memory core. Maddy frowned as she read the names: Markus Rellus and Madera. There was no last name attached to the woman. They lived in the Roman Empire, apparently.

"Bring up 'Madera'" she requested, and the computer acknowledged. Maddy was startled to find the image of a beautiful, young woman, painted into a fresco. She looked genuinely thrilled as she stood next to the image of a striking young man dressed in the garb of a Roman soldier. Madera looked to have been a noble-born woman based on her clothing, but then Maddy realized something—she had no last name. She began to read about Madera's past and came to a startling realization. _She was a slave!_

Maddy ran a search on the slave who had been one of her earliest ancestors. The search quickly yielded some first-hand diaries written by Madera. Maddy immediately knew there was something atypical about this slave—why was she dressed like a noblewoman? Why did she appear to be married to a soldier? And why was she literate? She began to read the writings of her ancestor.

_My name is Madera. I have no other name than this. I was born to a family in the Middle East and we lived in relative prosperity until the arrival of the Romans. We were made captives—myself, my mother, and my sister—we were destined to be slaves. My father and brother were likely slaughtered in the massacres. I sit here now, in this strange and foreign marketplace, awaiting the auctioneer to sell me off like cattle. I must hide the fact that I am educated. I keep this record so that others may one day read my plight, and the plight of those like me. I keep this record to inspire change…_

Maddy became engrossed as she read further, the images in the diary slowly coming to life in her head.

* * *

><p>Madera trembled in fear as the auctioneer sold off the young woman ahead of her in line. She heard the heavyset man make another announcement.<p>

"Next, an exotic beauty from lands in the Middle East. She is known only as Madera. She is stunning, her hair ebony and her skin a pleasing shade of tan…"

Madera cowered as the slave handlers came to retrieve her. She looked at her mother through tearful eyes, wanting desperately to embrace her one last time, for fear she would never see her again, but the chains kept her from moving.

"Go, Madera. Be strong, be brave," her mother urged her. "Your sister and I will be fine. They will not separate us." Madera nodded as she was led off.

The spectators cheered as the girl stood in chains before them, eyes cast downward. Men began calling out prices that they were willing to pay for her. Soon, the bidding ended, and Madera became the property of the highest bidder—an older man with graying hair and a beard. He was also dressed in the garb of a soldier and, from the way the auctioneer addressed him, Madera gathered that he was a General in the Roman army.

"You'll make a good addition to my servant staff," the General told her, his voice gruff but not altogether unkind. "My wife could do with another attendant." Madera was slightly surprised by this. From what the other slaves had told her, she was almost certainly destined for her new master's bed chambers. She was grateful that she would only be tending to his wife…

* * *

><p>Maddy's watch buzzed, startling her from her reverie. She glanced around and found herself in the Eye, no longer in Ancient Rome, watching a fearful Madera being lead off to her new "employment." Glancing down at the watch, she realized that her reservation in the Eye was up, and that she would have to leave. Quickly, she downloaded the remaining diary entries onto her Plex, slipped her notebooks back into her bag, and exited the room.<p>

"Mark!" she cried as she spotted him coming toward her, no longer in his full uniform.

"Hey!" he ran over to greet her. "So, did you learn anything interesting in the Eye?"

"Lots," Maddy responded, bringing up the diary entries on her Plex. "This is the diary of one of my oldest ancestors. She was a slave in the Roman Empire."

Mark's eyes widened with curiosity. "And she kept a diary? I'm no history expert but weren't the slaves illiterate?"

"Mostly," the girl replied. "But she was from the Middle East. They tended to have been well-educated. But here's the interesting thing…" she showed him the fresco of Madera and the mysterious soldier Markus Rellus. "That's her in the fresco. But she's dressed like a noblewoman and she's apparently married to this soldier Markus Rellus."

Mark looked confused. "But…she was a slave…"

"Exactly," Maddy pointed for emphasis. "I haven't finished reading the diaries yet but I'd love to find out how she was able to marry a soldier. Want to help?"

"Sorry," Mark replied regretfully, "but I'm actually on my way for some training seminars. Can I take a rain check?"

Maddy gave him a teasing pout. "Alright, I guess, but you owe me _big _time!"

"You can have anything you want from me," Mark told her, smiling.

"I may just take you up on that offer, soldier. Now go! You'll be late, and then Commander Taylor might kill you." She hugged him goodbye and then gave him a playful shove.

Maddy hurried through her chores for the evening, eager to open up the diaries and continue her research into her family's past. What was Madera's background prior to her life as a slave? Who was the enigmatic Markus Rellus? Why was she allowed to marry him?

**A/N: There's your "teaser" for this story, I suppose. Don't worry, all the questions will be answered BUT only if you guys care to have them answered. Leave me a review and tell me what you like/dislike about the direction and tell me whether or not I should bother continuing. Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, so I'm glad you guys are hooked! The idea for this story came from studying Rome in my English/Literature class. I got sucked into the whole time period, did some research. Because Mark and Maddy are my OTP, they always dominate my thoughts when I learn interesting stuff and so I thought WHOA! What if I wrote a series where Maddy discovers more about her family's past. The Roman storyline will only last for a few chapters, then we'll jump to another time period and go on progressively. From each one, Maddy's going to find some little lesson to take away and apply to her own romance with Mark. Glad you are interested in more. Please keep the reviews coming! Initial reviews are crucial to the continuation of this story!**

NEW CHARACTER: Skye as Caelum (the Latin word for "sky")

Maddy pulled out her Plex and opened the diary entries as she seated herself in the kitchen.

"What are you studying so intently?" her mother asked, peering over her shoulder as she dried the dishes from dinner.

"It's a diary written by one of our ancestors. Her name was Madera—she was a slave in Rome? Have you ever heard of her?"

Her mother shook her head. "Can't say I have, dear. Ancient Rome is very far back in the past, I'm surprised you were able to find any links to her now…"

Maddy grinned proudly. "The Eye stores so much human history in it…and technically Madera exists in the future since we're 85 million years in the past…"

Elisabeth smiled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I won't disturb you, then. But let me know if you find out anything interesting. I'd like to learn more, too."

Maddy nodded and returned to the diary.

* * *

><p><em>The General seemed kind enough and his wife was most gracious. I had been concerned because I heard slaves' tales about abusive, cruel masters. But the slaves of the General's household seemed to be content enough. There were no harsh lash-marks on their backs. I was most captivated, however, when a young man—a soldier—came to call at the General's house. They had a conversation while I waited on my mistress in the next room. I do not recall it now, but I suppose it is of trivial importance. I do believe I caught this young man's eye on the way out…<em>

Madera was drawing her mistress' afternoon bath when she heard sounds indicating a caller. The curtain to the wing of the house was let down to protect lady of the house's modesty.

"Your bath is drawn, my lady," she said softly to the dark-haired woman. She was unsure if 'my lady' was the correct title to refer to her mistress, but it seemed formal and most of the other slaves addressed her similarly.

"Thank you, Madera," the woman offered her a kindly smile. At the very least, she wasn't treating her like a slave—more like an employee of the house, although Madera received no more pay than the food she ate and the subservient rags she wore. "Tell me, Madera," the woman turned abruptly, mid-way to the wash basin, "you are from the Middle East. They say that all people can read and write there. Is this true?"

Madera seemed fearful of the question. She had heard that slaves were forbidden to be literate, so she shook her head.

The woman's head tilted curiously to one side. "You needn't lie to me, Madera. My husband is not fond of slaves reading, but I personally harbor no such feelings. If you are literate, then I may ask you to write letters for me on occasion. I myself was not fully educated…" there was a wistful look on her mistress' face, but it vanished. "I will take my bath now." She turned and, with a flourish of her grandiose garments, disappeared into the adjoining washroom.

Madera heard voices from the common room. Curious, she crept forward silently and peered around the curtain, surprised at what she found.

A man, not much older than her sixteen years, was seated across from the General, speaking quietly with him. His clothing indicated that he was a soldier. He looked strong, healthy, his dark hair was cropped short and he had gleaming blue eyes. Madera stared at him from her hiding spot, captivated.

"You really shouldn't spy on the General," a voice called from behind her quietly. Madera jumped and turned around, taking in the sight of the girl who had spoken. Her hair was auburn, her eyes a deep shade of blue. "I didn't mean to startle you," she apologized upon seeing Madera's reaction. "I'm Caelum."

"Madera," Madera replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked after a momentary pause. She hadn't seen the girl before.

"Same as you," she replied with a nod towards Madera's ragged clothing. "I work in the General's kitchen. I see you have been given the honorable task of caring for the mistress," there was a hint of sarcasm in Caelum's voice.

"I was told it would be dreadful, but thus far I have seen nothing bad about this place."

"The General is kinder than most, I should know. You are in no direct danger here, not physically. But you are still a slave…" Caelum's voice trailed off. "In any event, what interests you so much about the General's discussions with his soldiers?"

"Just…curious," Madera replied. Caelum nodded, not buying into the excuse. She stepped past Madera and peered out at the two men in the house.

"Ah, I see…" her grin broadened. "His name is Markus Rellus, he is one of the General's best men—honest, trustworthy…"

"How do you know so much?" Madera questioned.

"I said _you _shouldn't spy on the General. I never said anything about me. He's quite attractive," Caelum admitted. "But get any ideas out of you head…"

"Ideas…?"

"You, Madera, are a slave now. You stand no chance with a soldier—it is forbidden. You'd do better to find yourself another slave who is favored in his household…"

"Is that what you've done?" Madera asked.

Caelum scoffed. "I'd sooner die than marry anyone of these poor wretches. And I certainly won't wed an oppressor."

"You'll go unmarried, then?"

"If I can help it. The General doesn't care very much about the marital status of his slaves. He is more focused on our work ethic."

"Madera!" the mistress' voice rang out from the washroom.

"Duty calls…" Caelum nodded towards the direction of the voice. Madera nodded absently, grabbing a towel and stealing one last glance outside. To her surprise, the soldier looked up and noticed her. Their eyes met and held each other's gaze for several seconds. His eyes widened in surprise and mild fascination. Madera let out a small squeak as she quickly ducked back behind the curtain, taking a moment to calm her rapid heart rate before running off to tend her mistress.

* * *

><p>"Maddy!" Maddy was pulled from her thoughts, having become so engrossed in the diary. "Maddy it's late," her mother was speaking to her from the doorway of her bedroom.<p>

Maddy looked up at the clock, surprised that she had been sitting there for nearly two hours. "Alright, Mom," she looked back to the Plex.

"Maddy, you'll have plenty of time to read the diaries later, go to bed!"

"Fine." she closed out of the reading, standing up. "Good night."

"Good night," her mother smiled softly, turning to go to bed herself.

Maddy crept quietly into the room she shared with Zoe. The six-year-old was already asleep, and she made an extra effort to crawl into bed silently. As soon as she had settled, she pulled the Plex out of her night table drawer, opening up the diaries again. She couldn't resist reading more…

**A/N: I'm so glad response has been generally favorable! I wasn't sure how well-received this story was going to be, but it seems like you guys are interested. Just so you know, the Madera storyline won't dominate the story. It's more like a series of stories about Maddy's ancestors, so if you aren't crazy about the Ancient Roman plotlines, don't worry—there will be other time periods we'll pay visits to as well. But if those time periods are ever going to get written, then you're going to have to leave me reviews so I know I won't be wasting my time :) (That's my polite way of bribing you into reviewing!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, so many people seem to like this, which makes me very, very, very, VERY HAPPY :D I was recently made aware of a series of novels that seems to mirror this story. I just want to let you know that I did not in ANY way intend to rip anyone's idea off. This popped into my head on its own, and any parallels between this fic and that novel series are pure coincidence. And since we only stick to Roman times for a few more chapters, it shouldn't be of consequence anyway. Oh and just to be clear: Madera was from the Middle East, which tended to be well-educated. Latin was the most widely-used language of the period and, since there was a lot of trade and diplomatic relations between Rome and everywhere else, it only makes sense that she would be versed in the Latin language. That's why she isn't having a tough time adapting. (This was brought up by morningsong101 and it was a very good question, so I thought I'd clear that up for everyone who was wondering). But now I'm rambling like Maddy, so on to what you really came here for: a story! **

Maddy squinted against the bright screen in the dark room, quickly burrowing beneath her bed sheets to avoid detection. She used to do this all the time back in Chicago, so she was quite used to disguising her late-night reading habits.

* * *

><p><em>I tended to my mistress and slept in the slaves' quarters that evening. The next morning, I was given a list of items to purchase in the marketplace. It was here that I formally met the soldier Markus Rellus in the most unexpected of ways…<em>

Madera sauntered through the aisles and stands of the marketplace hesitantly, looking around at all the unfamiliar surroundings. The last time she had been here, she was being sold and she hadn't bothered to pay much attention to her surroundings. Staring hopelessly at the list before her, she turned around over and over, hoping to find something to guide the way. Or some_one_.

"Are you lost?" a voice rang out behind her, and she quickly whirled around to face the speaker. Her brown eyes locked with intense blue ones and she let out a short gasp. The soldier paused, equally startled at seeing her.

"Yes…" Madera recovered, "I could use some help…"

His lips tweaked at one corner, upturning into a smile. "It's what I'm here for." He stepped closer, holding out a hand to take the list from her. "You work in the General's house, correct?" he asked, glancing over the paper.

"A slave," she corrected. "I haven't the choice."

He nodded understandingly. "I never was one for the slaveholding policies," he admitted.

"I suppose neither of us has the choice then."

"I'm Markus Rellus," he said suddenly. "I serve under the General. It's an honor to meet you…"

"Madera," she finished, feeling her cheeks heating up. Caelum's words echoed in her ears. Markus Rellus certainly seemed to be kind, but maybe it was just his duty. She reminded herself that she was still a slave here. Regardless of how he viewed things, he was still a Roman citizen and a soldier. He would never stoop so low.

"Well, Madera," he paused, letting the name resonate in his mind. "Would you mind if I accompanied you on your shopping trip? Seeing as you haven't any idea where to go, I would be doing you a disservice if I did not show you around."

She paused and thought. Was he trying to make an excuse to spend more time with her? Or was he just doing his job? Madera was realistic, and she knew he was likely fulfilling his duty as a soldier, but some part of her still entertained the whimsical notion that he felt some level attraction to her, perhaps the same level she felt towards him. She realized he had posed her a question and was awaiting a response. "No, I would not mind if you accompanied me. I would appreciate it very much."

His smile grew a little broader. "Excellent. We can start with the produce the General's wife has asked for," he pointed towards several stands at one end of the marketplace.

The rest of the outing was a blur for Madera. She tried desperately to focus on his instructions about where to find everything but ended up becoming distracted by him. Many of the merchants gave the two strange looks and she was aware how strange it would appear for a slave to be walking around with a soldier who was not her master, but since Markus was at ease with the situation, Madera figured there was nothing to fear. She returned to the General's home with a basketful of groceries but not the slightest idea how to find them again later on. Markus had departed further down the street—he was not authorized to leave the market area.

Caelum looked up at her as she entered the kitchen, leaving the basket of groceries on the small, wooden table.

"You certainly seem happy," Caelum noted.

"It was nice to get out of the house," Madera tried to cover.

Caelum shook her head, eyes narrowing. "No, that isn't it. I've seen that look before on countless other slaves our age. Who is he?"

"I do not know what you are talking about."

"Madera, you're hardly the first to come through here. I know that look of longing, that rosy glow on your cheeks. I ask again: who is he?"

Madera paused, hesitating. Why was Caelum so good at reading people's emotions? "His name is Markus Rellus," she finally sighed.

Caelum's eyes widened. "The soldier? Madera, I thought I told you that…"

"I know what you told me," she interrupted sharply. "He was only assisting me—helping me find my way through the market."

"That's well and good, Madera, but I urge you not to set your hopes too high. All the soldiers are the same—they only see us as slaves," there was a tone of bitterness in Caelum's voice, and Madera wondered if she had been hurt by a soldier before.

"He told me he never cared for the slaveholding policies," she said, feeling the urge to defend him.

Caelum shook her head. "He may say it, Madera, but they just use girls like us. And then they move on. Be wary."

The girl's face fell as she eyed the more experienced kitchen slave. "He seems…different."

Caelum's hand squeezed her shoulder comfortingly. "They all do. Trust me, I know what it's like to fall for a soldier who says he isn't like the rest. In the end though, they are citizens and we are not. Society frowns on unions like that. They never last. Accept his help if he offers but be wary of anything else he says, Madera. Don't let yourself get hurt."

"I'm not sure, Caelum. I say again: he is not like the others. He is not like the General. Have you ever had a conversation with him?"

"No," the other girl admitted.

"Then why do you judge him?"

There was a hesitant pause, as if Caelum was thinking it over herself. "Just be cautious, Madera. Even if he feels attracted to you, too, the city certainly won't look kindly upon it. The General will not either."

Madera nodded. "I know the consequences. Besides, I don't know if he is attracted to me."

_I was not sure at the time if he was attracted to me or not, but that mattered naught to me. Markus Rellus was obviously not the same type of soldier who swept through our village and took us away. His voice was soft and tender, and he spoke to me as if I were a citizen. All of the others, even the kindly General, spoke down to me. I knew it had to mean something. Caelum may have had more experience with the soldiers, but she had none when it came to Markus Rellus. I vowed immediately to find out more about him, about how he felt, even if it meant I put myself at risk…_

* * *

><p>Maddy smiled to herself from beneath her covers, feeling like she was reading some classic romance novel. "They met in a marketplace," she whispered to no one in particular. "Like me and Mark…"<p>

"Wha…?" Zoe mumbled from the bed beside hers. Maddy quickly shut the Plex off, looking at her alarm clock and realizing it was well past one o'clock in the morning. She stowed the reading device in her drawer once more and lay back down after glancing at Zoe to ascertain that she had drifted back to sleep. She had dreams of Ancient Rome that night. And of Mark.

**A/N: A first meeting that clearly parallels Mark and Maddy's first real interaction! Sweet, isn't it? So yeah, tons of little subplots going on here—Caelum's bitterness, the Mistress not having a full education…that's going to come into play later. I only plan on a few more chapters of this particular episode before moving on to a different time period. I'll tease the next time period soon so you can all get excited. Thanks so much for all the continued interest in this piece. I hope you all liked this update. And please feed me reviews! Reviews sustain this author! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess what? BACK TO BACK UPDATES :D I know the concept is really out there, so bear with me. This chapter gets to see a little more back story on the Mistress and why she takes such a liking to Madera. And there's Mark/Maddy fluff, so I think you all will like this chapter :D Don't forget the life-giving reviews! **

Maddy met Mark for breakfast the next morning, and they sat outdoors, sipping coffee lightly and talking.

"Did you find anything else interesting about your ancestors?" Mark asked her, recalling her eager excitement the day before.

"Tons!" her eyes lit up, making him smile. He loved seeing that flicker of excitement as her brilliant mind began to work faster. "Like I said, I've been reading the diaries of my ancestor Madera."

"The slave," he said, more of a statement of recollection than an actual question.

"Yep," she nodded. "And it's really good!"

"What did you find out?"

"Well it seems she was having some sort of romantic relationship with the soldier I told you about in the fresco—Markus Rellus. I just read about the part where they first met!"

"How did they meet?" he asked with interest, picking up his mug and taking a sip.

"In a marketplace!" she burst. "He helped her find her groceries and he told her that he didn't believe in the slave code."

"Isn't that unusual?" Mark asked.

"Very," she agreed. "But he seems to have been genuine about it—at least from what I've read so far. It's so interesting to read the firsthand accounts. It seems so much more real," she enthused.

He agreed. His watch suddenly made a buzzing noise and he groaned slightly in disappointment. "I'm really sorry to keep cutting things short," he apologized.

Maddy shook her head. "Don't worry about it—you've got a job to do."

He stood up, taking her cup and his and going inside, washing them quickly. He gave her a kiss and bid her farewell. "I'll see you later—I want to hear more about this slave and soldier thing."

She nodded. "Bye!" Maddy watched until Mark had disappeared down the road, then pulled out her Plex to continue where she left off.

* * *

><p><em>My Mistress called me to see her in private later that afternoon. Apparently several of the other kitchen slaves had overheard my conversation with Caelum and word was travelling quickly. I expected her to reprimand me but instead she was most kind and supportive. I confess I was very surprised and confused, but my Mistress explained everything to me quite amiably. Caelum says that I have found great favor with her, and that I should be very happy. I confess that I am. She is a mother-figure to me now, and she is helping me immensely. <em>

"The kitchen servants have been talking about you, Madera," her mistress informed her. "I've heard the gossip. They say you have an interest in a soldier serving under my husband. Markus Rellus, is that correct?"

Madera kept her eyes on the floor, afraid to answer.

"Madera, we are in privacy here. You needn't fear telling me the truth," the dark-haired woman reassured her, but Madera did not reply. "I'll tell you a story, and then perhaps you will understand and trust me better. I am not a highborn noblewoman like many in the city seem to believe. My mother was a slave whose master freed her. My father was a low-born citizen. We did not have much in material wealth—that is why I am uneducated. I met my husband when he was wounded in a battle not too far from the gates. They brought him here for treatment and I helped to provide it. So you see—I am not too dissimilar from you. I also come from very little. I know what it's like to be looked down upon. Do you trust me now, Madera?"

Madera slowly nodded her head.

"I want to help you, Madera."

The girl looked up, startled by the words. "My Lady?"

The woman smiled at her. "I want to help you escape this life of misery and servitude. If I could, I would help every one of you. But I haven't any real political power, nor any true power over my husband. He buys the slaves to work. But he has assigned you to assist me, and assist you shall."

"What would you have me do, My Lady?" Madera asked hesitantly.

"It is simple, really. If you will write letters for me as I dictate them, I can try to secure you time to speak with and get to know Markus. He's a fine young man, do you know? He is very polite and I am positive he would enjoy spending time with you. Do we have an agreement, Madera?"

"My Lady, you want to help me?" Madera was visibly confused.

The mistress nodded, an amused look in her eye. "You needn't act so shocked by this. We are not _all _so horrid and cruel. And besides—I have always enjoyed a love story. So will you do what I've asked, Madera?"

Madera thought a moment, then replied: "Yes, My Lady. I would be happy to."

"Excellent," the mistress looked delighted. "One more thing, though—my husband will not be too fond of this idea. He is a generous man, but he is very strict about his soldiers' behavior, and courting slaves is certainly not considered proper behavior. You mustn't tell a soul about this, understand?"

Madera nodded quickly. "I give my word I shall not breathe a word to anyone."

"Good girl," the mistress nodded. "I have a good feeling that this will all work out."

_And so I began to spend more time with my Mistress. She is a truly kind woman, and I consider myself indebted to her for all of her generosity. She dictated letters to friends and family in foreign regions of the empire, and she arranged for my first private meeting with Markus shortly thereafter…_

* * *

><p>Maddy was about to turn the page when she was interrupted by her father calling her. She was startled, looking up and realizing it was already afternoon.<p>

"What's got you so engrossed?" he asked, approaching where she was sitting at her desk.

"A diary," she said, showing him the pages.

"Whose diary?" he asked, a curious frown on his face.

"An ancestor—Madera. She was a slave from the Middle East who lived in Ancient Rome."

"Interesting," Jim murmured. "Hey, listen, I need you to watch Zoe for me for a few hours, okay?"

Maddy sighed, setting the diary aside. "Okay, Dad."

"Thank you."

"Can I ask Mark to come over and help me?" she asked, rocking back and forth on her feet.

Her dad hesitated. "Alright, fine. You can ask Reynolds to come over."

**A/N: Good place to end for now? Madera has found a friend in a very high place, it seems! It gets better—next chapter will have more Mark/Maddy fluff and some Markus/Madera fluff too! But meanwhile, please leave me a review here so I know to continue. I'd hate to have to leave the next chapter out…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: It seems I've created some Markus/Madera shippers now. Oh boy…well Maddy's in the same boat so I suppose it's okay. I don't think Mark and Maddy will mind much if you ship her ancestors too! Anyhow, thanks for all of the incredible reviews. I keep saying there's only a few more chapters left in this episode, and I really mean it. I think, at most, there's three chapters left before we move on to the next time period, which I'll tease at the end of this chapter. Enjoy! **

"And that's were I stopped reading," Maddy finished. She had just explained everything she had read in Madera's diary to Mark, who was sitting beside her on the couch, genuinely fascinated with the story. Zoe played with her dinosaurs off to one side, but she was also paying attention. The little girl made a mental note to ask Maddy for a bedtime story that night…

"That's incredible," Mark enthused. "Who would have thought a soldier and a slave could be so perfect?"

Maddy nestled her head into the crook of Mark's neck. "Who'd have thought an awkward science geek and a gentle soldier could be so perfect?"

Mark ran his hand through her hair, breathing out a laugh. "You aren't awkward and you aren't a geek," he told her.

"You're just saying that," Maddy insisted, powering on the Plex. "Anyway, while you're here, I was wondering if you'd read the next excerpt with me? Love stories are always better when you share them with the ones you love…"

"Gladly," Mark accepted.

* * *

><p><em>If I had any lingering doubts as to Markus Rellus' intentions, they were assuaged after our first meeting. Caelum's words could not have been more false. Markus truly was—truly is—the gentle soul he revealed himself to be when he assisted me in the market. I had felt so broken after what happened to my home, my people, but Markus makes me feel whole again—like I am a person, not property…<em>

It was evening, and the General was indoors, receiving some foreign guests. Madera's mistress had promised to keep him occupied if they did not return in time, and she was confident that the woman meant it. Markus met her in the street. She was wearing a scarf that the General's wife had loaned to her to hide her identity.

"Madera?" he whispered, approaching her hesitantly.

"Markus!" she wheeled around to face him.

He ran to meet her. "I am so glad we finally have this time together," he said, relieved. He quickly caught her hand in his own, a gesture so simple in nature but both their hearts were racing. If anyone figured out who she truly was, she would be beaten and he would be exiled from the community. There was considerable risk in just being together.

"Come with me, quickly," he urged her. "I know a place where no one will be able to see us." He pulled her along the streets quietly, turning every so often until he finally brought her to a run-down looking house. She glanced about nervously. "Don't fear," he encouraged her. "It is abandoned, but the courtyard is shielded from sight and it has a spectacular view of the sky." He led her in cautiously, keeping her behind him to shield her in case anyone was lurking about. Satisfied that no one was there, they sat down opposite each other in the courtyard. They talked freely—the first time Madera had done so in quite a while—about all manner of things.

"Markus, why is it that you risk so much to be with me?" she finally asked him what she had been longing to know since they had spoken.

"I saw you that day, when I met with the General," he told her, his gleaming blue eyes taking in the sight of her so close to him. "And I was immediately drawn to you. Perhaps the gods have something to do with it?" he suggested. "In any event, I knew that I had to speak with you, get to know you better. "

"And here we sit," she noted, blushing slightly at the compassionate looks he sent her.

"And here we sit," he repeated.

"The risk is so great," Madera lamented. "You could be outcast…"

Her breath hitched when his hand gently touched her cheek, the first time he had made such an intimate move. "It would be worth it just to spend these few hours with you…"

"Caelum says I should be cautious," she told him, unable to control herself from spilling all of her fears and worries. "That soldiers use slaves like us."

"You needn't worry about me using you, Madera. Caelum is right—many of the soldiers lack basic, moral respect, but I give you my word that I would never intentionally hurt you."

Madera blushed again. A thought struck her. "You are well acquainted with the General's household, correct?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have any idea why Caelum is so bitter towards the soldiers?"

Markus hesitated. "I really should not be sharing this with anyone—no one is supposed to know..." Madera's face fell. "But I trust you," he finished. "Caelum once fell for a soldier like myself, only their relationship was even more frowned upon than ours would be."

"Who was he?"

"The General's son," Markus told her. "I knew him myself—we were friends. He was initially very kind to her, and the General looked the other way, but he did some unspeakable things to her, Madera. Now the General is mindful of what his slaves do."

"Where is the son?" she questioned, suddenly intrigued at the revelation.

"No one has seen him since. Some speculate the General banished him from his home and others say he ran away on his own accord. No one is certain…"

A heavy silence clung to the air as they both paused, taking in both the information and the night air. And each other's company.

"It is getting late. The General will be retiring for the evening soon," Markus noted, watching the moon closely. He stood, helping Madera rise to her feet as well. "We should get back before we are missed." She nodded, a little sad that their encounter had to end. He escorted her close to her master's home before stopping. She started to walk on but her caught her hand, willing her to stay a moment longer.

"Madera, I know that we have only just met, and I know that you are still afraid and uncertain about this place but I must say something to you…"

The slave girl waited in anticipation.

"Madera…I feel like…like I know you so well already, even in the few hours we spent together. I know it is something I will never feel again toward anyone else. I suppose, what I am trying to say is…that I love you, Madera."

She gasped, shock, joy, fear, confusion, and a broad range of other emotions hitting her at once. No man had ever said this to her, and here she was sneaking away from her master's home with a soldier she hardly knew, and he was confessing he loved her after just one meeting? Madera was conflicted—her heart soared and she longed to return her sentiment, but her logical mind remained rooted in reason. It could all be a ploy, though everything he had said and done screamed contrary. He awaited her acknowledgement. "I am just a slave," she said quietly, umber eyes cast down.

"No," he tilted her chin up so that she would look him in the eyes. "You are so much more than just a slave." And he did the only thing that seemed right. He closed the distance between them and he kissed her—softly, slowly, afraid she would be frightened away but desperate to prove to her that he was not just trying to use her.

Madera pulled back first, stunned beyond speech. He saw the fear in her expression and immediately regretted rushing things. "Madera, I'm so sorry I frightened you…"

"I should go…" she cut him off and she hurried away, leaving the soldier to watch after her as she disappeared into her master's home.

_I admit I was very confused and conflicted. I was still naïve, scared for my own safety, and unfamiliar with my surroundings. And Markus was being quite sudden about things. But that one tender act contained so much love in it, even in its rushed desperation, that it was impossible for me to believe there was no feeling behind it. His words resonated most in my mind. "You are so much more than just a slave." He spoke to me like a citizen—like there was no difference between us. And he told me he loved me. I told my Mistress of the escapade—she remains the only one I trust completely—and even she was surprised at his forwardness. But she vowed to assist me…_

* * *

><p>Maddy sighed as she finished reading the entry, turning to Mark and following his eyes until he finished as well. "Isn't it so cute?" she gushed.<p>

"It's…wow!" Mark exclaimed.

"Can you imagine—finding true love and then trying to hide it from most of society because it's frowned upon? It's like Shakespeare!"

Mark held her tighter. "All I know is, if we were in their place, you'd be worth it for sure."

Maddy's cheeks turned a slightly rosy shade as she nestled herself into his side, a sudden feeling of content settling upon her.

**A/N: I'll admit: this chapter was so gushy I nearly threw up. But I figured I owed you some serious fluff for both couples so I wrote it. To be honest, it feels like Nicholas Sparks meets Shakespeare, so please don't chew me out for being so cliché. Like I said, I feel like I owe you some fluffiness. But things will take a dark turn at some point…(cue ominous music). At least we know why Caelum is so bitter...Please leave a review and let me know if my cotton-candy chapter was appealing or not. **

**OKAY, NOW FOR THE TEASER: I won't give too much away about the actual plot, but I'm sure you could figure out the time period just by what I'll give you: Sir Marc, King James, Queen Elizabeth, Princess Madeleine…okay you guys get the idea. It isn't much of a guess, now is it? As for the actual storyline—well, you'll just have to wait and see! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews guys! So far, I'm averaging 5 reviews per chapter, which is one of my highest review:chapter ratios ever! Please keep it up! This is the second-to-last chapter of this episode, after which we will move on to the next episode (which I teased last chapter). Things get a little ugly here, be forewarned—there's going to be tears shed and hearts broken. The action seems a bit rushed but that's only because I want to keep episodes down to 8 chapters maximum. It'll still make sense though, I promise. Please review. And don't be too harsh on me. I needed some more tragic elements after last chapter's cotton-candy fluffy sweetness. **

Maddy sat down on her porch, breathing in the cool, misty morning air. The scent was fresh and pleasing, and it relaxed her. The entire colony, it seemed, was still and silent. It was not yet seven o'clock, and few creatures, even the wildlife, seemed to be awake and alert. Without even thinking about it, she brought up Madera's diary and picked up where she had left off reading, several entries ahead of where she left off with Mark. Only this entry had a melancholy tone to it, and Maddy's blood ran cold when she read the first paragraph.

_Alas, things must always worsen I'm afraid. Markus and I continuously saw each other in secret. We would cautiously sneak about, like thieves, after dark, once we were certain that the General was distracted. My Mistress happily helped us on many an occasion, keeping her husband's attention diverted. Sadly, though, we could not elude my Master forever, and this is the source of my misery…_

Markus and Madera were just returning to the General's house, laughing quietly, when a loud voice echoed from down the street, startling both of them.

"There you are!" The voice was intimidating, booming, commanding. It could only be that of the General. Both lovers' fears were ascertained when the gray-haired man stepped closer toward them, his expression angry. "How dare you run behind my back?" he bellowed to Madera, who immediately fell to trembling, collapsing into a kneeling position. Markus stepped in front of her, effectively shielding her from the General's sight and from any blows he might attempt to throw at her.

"General, sir. Do not blame Madera. It is my fault. It is I who suggested we sneak away. Let any harm you intend her fall on me," his eyes were averted but Madera noted with wonder how his voice did not shake or break once. He was not afraid. He was protecting her. From within the doorway, she spotted her Mistress, looking on with glassy eyes and a mournful expression on her face.

"Noble of you, soldier, but Madera is my slave," he reminded Markus, who cringed at the word. "And she hasn't the right to sneak anywhere, regardless of whether or not she was coerced. I reserve the right to punish her justly." Madera gasped in fear, but Markus did not move from his place.

"Sir, I beg of you not to harm her. She has committed no wrongdoing. It was I, I tell you! Do not punish her, but instead punish me!"

"Indeed I shall," the General spat angrily. "I have told you repeatedly that it is forbidden, and yet you see fit to directly disobey my command? She is my slave. Not once did you ask my permission, and you know my stance on the issue. You dare question me, soldier?"

"With all due respect, General, I question only that which seems to be unjust." He flinched slightly as the General raised a hand to strike him, but thought better of it.

"You must leave," the General told him, a note of sadness and something else—betrayal?—in his voice. "Now!" he snapped. Markus looked at Madera uncertainly. She begged him with her eyes to leave and spare himself anymore of her master's wrath.

"I cannot leave…" he murmured.

Madera found her voice, quite unusual in the presence of her master. "Markus, you must leave! You put both of us at greater risk of harm by staying."

"She is intelligent," the General agreed, "and she speaks truthfully."

Markus nodded slowly, swallowing the lump in his throat. And slowly, painfully, and only because he knew she would be further harmed if he stayed, he walked away.

The General hauled Madera to her feet. "You get inside now," he ordered, his voice low and furious. "I will pass judgment on your punishment later." Madera ran indoors, blowing past her Mistress, who looked at her with concern and sincere apology.

Madera fled to the slaves' quarters, and found Caelum awaiting her there. The girl immediately drew her in for a comforting embrace.

"I overheard it all," Caelum told her ruefully, looking sympathetic. "Every word. The Mistress tried so hard to defend you…"

Madera nodded, tears filling her eyes.

"To be honest with you, Madera, I never thought that you and Markus would succeed, but I slowly began to realize the extent of your love for one another. I was silently cheering for you…"

"It matters naught," Madera spoke bitterly, sadly. "We have been caught. I will be punished and Markus likely banished."

"Keep hope," Caelum admonished her. "Perhaps the General will be kind."

"Unlikely," Madera scoffed. "He was so furious…" She broke off as she heard her Mistress speaking from just beyond the slaves' chambers. The conversation was hushed and angry. She was accusing her husband of hypocrisy quite boldly. To her shock, the General remained silent as his wife spoke so furiously to him. The sound of hurried footsteps on the floor indicated that the woman had run off in a huff.

Moments later, the General himself burst through the doors. Madera whimpered and cowered, hiding behind her friend for fear of what was to come.

"My wife has petitioned on your behalf, Madera," the General told her sternly. "I know not what you have done to earn yourself such favor with her, only that she has defended you fiercely. Because you have been so loyal to her, I shall be merciful toward you…"

Madera's heart beat faster with hope.

"But I must still punish you for your disobedience. And I pass this judgment: you shall not leave these grounds, this house, for any purpose, without me escorting you. It is forbidden for a slave and a soldier to have such improper interaction, and seeing as you cannot manage to avoid this on your own, I feel I must take action to help prevent it."

Madera fell into sobs of anguish. She could take beatings. She could take verbal abuse. She could take just about any form of physical pain, but there was something so terrifyingly painful about never being able to see Markus Rellus again. Of knowing he was there, but just out of reach.

"And again due to my wife's pleas, I shall spare the soldier as well." This provided some small amount of comfort for Madera—at least he would not be harmed or banished on her account. "But rest assured, Madera, that if I ever catch the two of you—or any soldier with you for that matter—I will not hesitate to punish you far worse than just this." He turned heel and walked away, before he had to face her reaction to his decree, which was essentially law to her. Caelum held her and soothed her as she cried.

_I believed it was over, that I had found one man who could treat me as a person, not as property, and I would never see him again because of our different social standings. But fate had not finished with me yet…_

It was week two of her house-arrest sentence. Madera was restless, barely able to walk outside for some fresh air without being summoned back indoors. The General made his distrust of her apparent by keeping close watch over her. Her Mistress continued about, largely ignoring her husband out of anger and spite. She may be a woman, but at the very least she felt some semblance of power. Her husband valued her opinion on matters and she now refused to offer it. She spent most of her days locked within her chambers, refusing his visits each night.

As darkness fell, Madera found herself without any assignments, simply sitting wistfully in the slaves' quarters. A noise attracted her attention—a tapping on the window pane. It was faint at first, but gradually grew louder as no response came. Hurriedly, she approached the window, opening it cautiously. She nearly screamed in delight when she found a familiar, friendly set of blue eyes staring back at her.

"Markus?" she asked, almost certain she was delusional.

"Madera…" His hands found either side of her face and he pulled her toward him, their foreheads touching as they spoke in frenzied whispers.

"What are you doing here? If the General catches you he will surely have you killed!"

"He will not catch me—he is away presently. He will not return until well after midnight."

"Why have you come?"

"To see you, Madera. To talk to you. To apologize for everything that has gone on since we were split apart."

"You needn't apologize to me, Markus. This was not your wrongdoing, nor anyone else's."

"I have a solution to this predicament. One that will satisfy us both. And we will be able to be together again…"

"How…" she whispered breathlessly. And slowly, he whispered his plan into her ear…

**A/N: Told you things would get bad…Sorry if it all seems so rushed. I need to end this already so we can move on to another storyline! Each episode is only supposed to be between 6 and 8 chapters long. This is the penultimate part of this episode, but fear not because other episodes will follow so long as interest remains high. To prove that interest is still high, I'm going to now ask that you leave a review. Again, apologies for the choppy, sudden action but like I said, this story needed some major progression and I really did NOT want to write another sugary chapter like the last one…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, so I was planning to launch the update sooner and space them out, but I decided I owed you another back-to-back for not updating in nearly a week. It's just that things have gone a bit south as of late—tons of homework and some drama involving a kid I know so I've been distracted. I've been writing, just not posting and I really apologize for that. So yeah, this is the final chapter of this episode, after which I will release Episode 2, which I already teased. I'm sure you've guessed it's set in medieval times by now. I will also post the full cast of Episode 2 down below, so check it out after you're done reading the final chapter of Markus and Madera. **

**PS: this picks up immediately after the last chapter, not a few days later like before. **

_It was a simple, brilliant plan that he had laid out hastily with good intent. But it would involve a good amount of suffering on both of our parts—suffering in the sense that we would be apart for a while longer. Markus promised to visit me by my window as often as he could. Occasionally, Caelum would bring me a letter from him—he knew I could read—concealed in her shopping baskets. On other occasions, my Mistress would slip a letter from me into her mail dispatch…_

It was well after nightfall when the now-familiar rapping came upon her window. Madera quickly glanced about, ensuring no one else detected what was going on. She trusted Caelum, but she had been warned that the others would be jealous. According to Caelum, it had been a jealous kitchen slave who had tipped the general off in the first place. Caelum had promptly made sure the slave would never speak ill about Madera again, although Madera never did bother to find out how.

"Markus!" she whispered, hurriedly, once more glancing about to ensure no one else was awakened by the noise.

"Madera! I have good news! I am nearly ready now…"

"You are certain?"

"Positive."

"So we will be reunited soon?" she asked hopefully.

He nodded his head.

"And you think it will work out?" She was reluctant to become too eager or hopeful, lest she be let down.

Again, he nodded his head. She searched his blue eyes for any sign of insincerity and found none. He was investing, quite literally, everything into this plan. "Madera I _will _get you out of here," he promised. "And when I do, I will make you my wife."

Her umber eyes lit up. "Do you truly mean that?" He had never confessed this to her before.

"Yes," he smiled tenderly. "If you'll have me."

"Yes," she whispered, her lips inches from his. They had barely touched when stirring noises came from within. "Someone is awakening!" she whispered urgently.

Markus took two steps back. "Fear not, Madera! I'll return come morning!" She glanced back, seeing one of the slaves rolling over slowly, and waved a silent farewell. She slept fitfully that night, secure in the hope of the next morning.

_Markus fulfilled his promise to me. He returned during the day and held a long conference with the General in the common room of the house. Even though we were not supposed to, Caelum and I lurked behind the curtain, catching snips of information as the two men spoke…_

"I have been saving awhile for this, General," Markus told him, watching the older man closely. "I beg you to let me…"

"Enough!" The General held up his hand, then leaned forward, resting his bearded chin on his other hand. "Madera is a very fine slave of mine—I am loathe to lose her…"

"Please, General," Markus pled. "I have the money."

Caelum turned to Madera behind the curtain. "Money? For what?"

Madera smiled shyly. "It was part of the plan Markus devised. He is hoping to purchase my freedom from the General."

Caelum's hands flew to her mouth as she suppressed an excited exclamation. "You realize what this means if the General agrees?"

The girl nodded. "I shall be free."

"Free to marry him! Oh, Madera, I am so happy for you!"

Madera looked a little surprised, but joyous nonetheless. "You aren't bitter?"

Caelum snorted. "Madera, I have been here a while. I have seen countless slaves come and go. You learn to be happy for them after awhile."

The two girls peered around the corner again and watched as Markus and the General stood. Markus handed his commander a pouch, then made his way toward the curtain where he knew Madera and Caelum were hiding. He pulled the fabric back. Behind him, the General did not look surprised.

"You are free, Madera!" he cried triumphantly, gathering her into his arms. "You are free…"

_I am free. We were wed shortly thereafter, and the life I had left behind—the kindness I had experienced, and the desolation—was not entirely forgotten, but happily replaced with a new, exciting, better life with love and freedom and expression. I am free._

EPILOGUE

Maddy read and reread the last page over and over. Apparently, Madera had not kept another diary after this, or at least none that was ever found. Intrigued and eager to learn more, she returned to the Eye and did some more research on the woman.

According to the information she found, Markus and Madera were indeed wed. Markus would go on to be a highly decorated centurion and Madera herself would later be a respected member of the community. They had six children—four sons and two daughters. Maddy also discovered that Madera was able to bargain for her mother and younger sister's freedom, and that shortly after that she also bargained with the General for Caelum's freedom. According to other historical records, the General's wife remained in close touch with Madera throughout the remainder of her life. As far as it was known, the General himself never purchased a slave to replace Madera or Caelum.

Mark caught up with her as she left the building that housed the Eye.

"Hey!" he said, giving her his ever-present sideways smile as he offered her his arm.

"You're off duty?" she asked, taking his arm.

"Just got off, yep. What were you doing?"

"Research."

"About…?"

"More family history stuff."

Mark paused. "You never did tell me how everything turned out between the slave and soldier ancestors of yours…"

Maddy smiled and thought it over for a moment. "Mark, I can honestly say they lived happily ever after."

He looked at her quizzically and she laughed, before explaining the entire resolution in condensed format.

**A/N: And scene! That concludes Episode 1! What did you think? Did you like it? Love it? Loathe it? I want to know! Please review. Pretty please? **

**And now…presenting the cast of Episode 2!**

**Maddy Shannon as Princess Madeleine **

**Mark Reynolds as Sir Marc**

**Jim Shannon as King James**

**Lucas Taylor as Sir Luca**

**Skye Tate as Lady Sarah**

**Elisabeth Shannon as Queen Elizabeth **

**So there you have it! Medieval times is next! I wonder what will happen? Review this Episode and let me know you want more! Thank you all! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised, here is Episode 2! This one picks up in medieval times, as mentioned, and I have republished the entire cast list in case you missed it last chapter:**

Maddy Shannon as Princess Madeleine

Mark Reynolds as Sir Marc

Jim Shannon as King James

Elisabeth Shannon as Queen Elizabeth

Skye Tate as Lady Sarah

Lucas Taylor as Sir Luca

**Oh and I originally wrote this full of "thee" and "thou" and "thy" and stuff like that but after a while the archaic English was hard to follow so I just left it out and made it seem more formal, modern English. I'm aware they would have spoken the archaic form but it's tough to write and I figured you'd forgive me for it. Right? **

Maddy returned to the Eye the following day. "Search 'Shannon Family Tree,'" she commanded the computer device, and watched as the search results scrolled past and multiplied. She brought up the same chart—her family tree—that had led her to discover the tale of Markus and Madera. Again, she watched in fascination as the chart opened and branched off and grew until it had fully loaded. "Scroll to time period…1500 to 1550," she commanded, picking an arbitrary date in the Middle Ages. She had always wondered what role her ancestors had played in this time The massive computer scrolled upward, settling on a large cluster of names and portraits in the time period she had specified. Her eyes scanned them all briefly before settling on a particularly stunning girl dressed in regal attire. "Zoom in—third column, row four." The screen zoomed in on the image and Maddy was confronted by a portrait of a young woman, about her age, with dark hair and dark eyes. _Princess Madeleine of Nova. _

"Search 'Madeleine of Nova,'" Maddy commanded, now thoroughly intrigued. She was descended from royalty! Hits came up and she skimmed them before happening upon an article written many years ago in the early 1990s. It described the discovery of the forgotten Library of Nova, including many personal tomes and records. Among them were the journals of the princess of Nova, Madeleine, whose story involved a lot of coercion and blackmail. The writings had been translated from the archaic English they had been written in and published by a university professor. It was entitled _Madeleine of Nova, a Verbatim Narrative_.

"Search 'Madeleine of Nova, a Verbatim Narrative,'" Maddy spoke, and the images changed once more, this time revealing the book in the Terra Nova archives. She downloaded the files to her Plex, then signed out and headed for home.

Mark caught her midway. "Maddy! Where are you going?" he asked, noting her purposeful walk.

"Home," she said, smiling.

"More research?" he surmised.

"Yeah…" she nodded her head.

"Any good stories?"

"Not yet," she said, "but I'll let you know when I come across one."

He offered her his arm. "Mind if I escort you home, then, Miss Shannon?"

Maddy rolled her eyes but smiled despite herself. "Aren't you on duty?"

Mark nodded. "But protecting citizens is my duty, and last I checked you're a citizen."

She accepted his arm. "Fine, but if Commander Taylor stops us I'm letting you explain this to him."

"Deal."

Alone, at home, with her family off doing…whatever it was they did during the day…Maddy opened up the translation of Madeleine of Nova's journal. Unlike Madera's writings, the font was typed, almost impersonal, and full of footnotes relating issues of the time, geographic details, etc. Still, Maddy appreciated a first-person source and it was the work of her ancestor…

* * *

><p><em>I have had a number of callers as of late. I suppose it comes along with being an unwed princess at age sixteen. Many of them are pigs, and I haven't the faintest of attraction to any of these so-called gentlemen as of yet. Father is happy. He would rather I remain unwed for quite some time. Mother accuses him of desiring to turn me into a nun, chaste for all my life. Sarah has been helping me to evaluate the suitors. We sort them into categories of 'candidates' and 'non-candidates.' It is great fun, I must admit, to pass judgment on these high-and-mighty princes, noblemen, and knights. If only they knew how boorish they were…<em>

_One called Sir Luca has recently been holding court with my father. I suspect his interest in me has more to do with my father and my mother being king and queen of Nova than it does anything else. He is the son of a powerful governor from some far-off land, and he is supposedly a knight. Sarah has reported that he frightens her greatly. He has attempted, more than once, to seduce her. The poor fellow hasn't any idea that Sarah will not stoop to anyone. She is very much the mistress of her own life. I wish I had that same courage to stand up to these men who seek my hand in marriage but, alas, I am a more guarded personality than that…_

Madeleine set the quill down into its ink well and silently rose from her seat and gathered up her skirts. A quiet knock on her door signaled she had a visitor and when she opened it, she found her mother smiling warmly.

"Mother," she greeted cordially.

"Madeleine, come quickly!" the queen urged her. "You have a caller."

The princess' brown eyes brightened a little as she and her mother walked briskly down the decadent corridor and into the main reception room of the vast Palace of Nova. Her heart sank considerably when she found it was a man, a considerable number of years older than she, decked to the nines in glinting armor. He looked unkempt and scruffy. They had met before. He was the son of a governor of some far-off land, a knight known as Sir Luca. He struck her as a rather unsavory character.

Her father glanced up as she entered the room, a slight grimace on his face. "Madeleine, you do recall Sir Luca?" he asked, more of a formality than an honest question. Madeleine nodded her head almost indiscernibly. She had no desire for any of her suitors, this man least of all, but he was an intimidating presence.

Sir Luca approached her, knelt on one knee and kissed her hand gently. "It is an honor to see you once more, Your Highness."

Madeleine glanced uncertainly at her mother, who urged her on. "Sir Luca, to what do I owe this…pleasure?" she tried to hide the insincerity in her words.

"I came to see if Your Highness would desire some company this evening?"

She now looked uncertainly to her father, who still looked less than amused at the disheveled knight's presence. "I am afraid I cannot," she politely refused, trying not to look too relieved. "I have prior engagements with my friend."

"Lady Sarah?" Sir Luca ventured.

"You two are familiar?" Madeleine was surprised.

"Yes, we are familiar…" a wistful look crossed the knight's face momentarily before he smiled an alarmingly wolfish smile. "Another time then, Your Highness?"

Madeleine gulped, thoroughly unnerved. "I…I suppose so…" The knight kissed her hand once more, then rose and departed after many flattering words to her parents.

Madeleine excused herself from her parents' presence and retreated back to her chambers. A short while later, she was interrupted by a faint knock.

"Madeleine? Are you in there?"

The princess immediately recognized the voice of her lifelong friend—Lady Sarah, the daughter of one of the king's closest friends and advisors. "Do come in!" Madeleine called, rising from her stool to meet her best friend.

"I just heard that Sir Luca returned?" Sarah asked, wasting no time.

"Unfortunately," Madeleine muttered, seating herself at the end of her bed. Sarah sat down opposite her.

"What did you say to him?"

"He wanted to accompany me out this evening. I told him I had already made arrangements with you."

"Good thinking," Sarah commended. "Sir Luca bothers me."

"Why does he bother you?" Madeleine asked her friend curiously.

"He looks at me in an odd way, and he once told me that he intends to become king of Nova someday, and that he would 'treat me well' once he was…"

"You feel he is only interested in my family's power?"

Sarah nodded. "Would you be surprised if he was?"

"Indeed not," Madeleine replied. "I dislike him as well."

"But there are rumors drifting about a new knight who has arrived in Nova," Sarah told her excitedly. "He is said to be quite handsome and _very _chivalrous."

"Why does he venture out here?"

"Why else?" Sarah asked. "Word has been travelling that you, Princess, are unwed."

"Another suitor?" Madeleine tried to disguise the hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Fear not and do not discount him yet! I've heard great tales of his feats—he has fought off bandits, bears, and wolves. And he once saved an entire fishing village from raiders."

"They all have done impressive things, Sarah, but that does not mean they are good men."

"But it is the tales of his _demeanor _that made me listen more closely," Sarah elaborated. "They say he is still so gentle, courteous to ladies and gentlemen alike, and only rough with scoundrels. He is _everything _you have been searching for in your suitors, at least if rumor is accurate."

"It never is," Madeleine sighed.

"Oh but don't discount him yet!" Sarah repeated. "They say he will hold court with your father sometime soon—at least wait until you have met him to pass judgment."

Begrudgingly, Madeleine agreed.

"One more detail," Sarah added, "his eyes are purportedly the most crystal blue one could possibly imagine. And he is called Sir Marc."

_The way Sarah talked about this mysterious knight Sir Marc undeniably made my heart race. But rumor always exaggerates people's personalities and their appearances, until they may as well be outright lies. However, I will admit that the knight Sarah described to me is everything I have been searching for in my suitors. I only hope that the true Sir Marc has some semblance of this decency, lest he be yet another waste of time…_

* * *

><p>"Sir Marc…" Maddy repeated the name to herself as she set her Plex aside, realizing it was nearly time to pick Zoe up from school. "With crystal blue eyes…" she bit back a smile, climbing off of her bed and putting on her light coat.<p>

Fortuitously, she bumped into her favorite soldier on her way to the school. He swept her hand up in one fluid motion, before she processed he was beside her.

She jumped, nearly using one of the many self-defense routines he had taught her. "You scared me!" she gasped.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly.

"You're forgiven," she smiled, stopping and turning to face him. "Sir Mark…" she added.

"_Sir _Mark?" he looked at her quizzically.

"It's…from the latest thing I'm reading. Long story."

He offered his arm to her for the second time that day. "I'm off the clock. I've got time."

She smiled, rolled her eyes, and started filling him in as they started off toward the school once more.

**A/N: Ok, exposition stuff is now complete. I know I deprived you of actually _meeting _the dashing Sir Marc this chapter but hey, consider it incentive to review so you can get more! Still averaging nearly five reviews per chapter, which is a very high ratio. I like that. Keep on keeping on! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken so long to get this up BUT I've put in some Mark/Maddy fluffiness, as per RoryFaller's request AND we get to meet the dashing Sir Marc for the first time SO I hope it makes up for it! I've been a bit lethargic as of late—the flu is running around my school rampantly. Thankfully I haven't caught it yet (although majority of my friends look like they've been hit by a bus…) so yeah…it's been a long week. But enough! I'm not here to vent to my poor captive audience, so leave a review when you're finished :)**

**PS: GOOD NEWS REGARDING TERRA NOVA'S CONTINUATION—although not final yet (in fact, it's still in the early stages), 20th Century Fox is in talks with Netflix about saving the series. Netflix has saved a few shows from cancellation before, including Arrested Development, and it has paid off immensely for them, so there's still hope that Terra Nova will be salvaged. Guys, write to Netflix and tell them you want to see Terra Nova saved! If you don't have a subscription yet, then write in saying that you will consider buying one if they do save the series! C'mon! Give them some motivation to SAVE OUR FANDOM. Also—I've been considering starting up a Twitter feed for my penname to keep you all up-to-date with the latest happenings in terms of my publishing and the future of Terra Nova. Weigh in with a review and let me know if you think it's a good idea or unnecessary. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Maddy sighed contentedly as she leaned into Mark's side, feeling his arm drape around her shoulder as they cuddled up on the porch. The night air was brisk, but with Mark by her side she couldn't feel the cold.<p>

"So…" he drew out the word, his fingers drumming absently at her side. She let out another happy sigh, her hand settling over his chest. "Nice night, huh?" he asked.

"Are we really going to talk about the weather?" she laughed.

"Alright fine, what would you like to talk about?" Mark asked. "I've been reading about the solar system from that astronomy book you recommended…"

"I don't know…" Maddy looked down. "Not really in the mood for science."

"What?" he gasped in mock fascination. He felt her forehead dramatically. "Oh my gosh! Maddy are you sick? You feel a little warm!"

"Oh stop," she snorted, swatting his hand away playfully.

"So what _are _you in the mood for?" he asked, a sideways smirk plastered to his face.

"Mark! My dad's in the house!"

"What?" he shrugged innocently. "I didn't say anything. You, Miss Shannon, have a very dirty mind…"

She snorted again, resettling her head into the crook of his neck. The breeze blew cool and the porch-swing swayed gently without either having to put in much effort.

"Mark?" she picked her head up.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response.

"What do you know about knights?"

"Maddy, this is the second time you've made a medieval reference. What's got you so intrigued?"

"It's the research again. I'm reading records of an ancestor from the medieval period. Did you know I'm descended from royalty?"

"I figured as much," he pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Any queen would be jealous of your beauty."

* * *

><p><em>As it turned out, Sarah was accurate in stating that this Sir Marc would hold court with my father soon. He graced us with his presence the night after. Initially, I was quite disappointed in hearing that yet another suitor had arrived, but Sarah's description of him was also quite accurate…I am not certain yet, but I believe he is the kindest of the suitors I have received thus far. He certainly has a more dignified, gentlemanly air about him—unlike that cur Sir Luca (please pardon my un-ladylike words, I am merely frustrated with him at the moment). Sir Luca was present as well—every time a suitor arrives to see me, Sir Luca seems to appear nearby, surveying the scene from wherever he is. I do not like him. I am frightened by him—for good reason…<em>

"Madeleine, come quickly!" her mother urged her as she hurried down the padded corridor.

"I come, Mother! I come!" she called after her, not in any particular rush to meet yet _another _suitor.

"Oh, do hurry up!" her mother pressed. "This young knight shows great promise, you know."

Madeleine had to refrain from groaning. She had heard _that _line far too many times to count. "Yes, yes, that is all well, Mother." She followed the queen into the reception room where her father received guests. King James was seated on his padded throne, as usual. He did not look terribly thrilled at meeting another caller.

"He is called Sir Marc," her mother whispered to her as they approached. "Quite a gallant knight…"

"So I have heard," Madeleine whispered back, not nearly as pleased as her mother was.

King James looked up as his wife and daughter entered. "Sir Marc," he nodded to the young knight knelt before him. "My wife Queen Elizabeth and my daughter Princess Madeleine."

"It is an honor, Your Highnesses," he bowed courteously to the two women and the queen beamed.

"I told you, did I not?" she asked her daughter.

But Madeleine wasn't paying attention to her mother at the moment, because Sir Marc had just looked up at her and Sarah was right. His eyes _were _the most intense shade of blue she had ever seen in her life! Gently, he grasped her hand and placed a gentle kiss to her knuckles. For the first time, she was actually blushing at the customary action.

"Allow me to introduce myself, Your Highness," he spoke softly and waited for her approval. She nodded. "I am called Sir Marc. I hail from a distant kingdom."

"I have heard of your feats," Madeleine replied, still trying to will away the red hue from her cheeks. "You are quite brave."

"Not nearly as brave as the legends make me seem," he deflected modestly, still kneeling. She suddenly felt uncomfortable having him bow to her so formally. It just seemed so…unnecessary.

"Please stand, Sir Marc," she requested, and he did as she asked.

"You needn't call me that," he said quietly. "To Your Highness, I am merely Marc—another humble servant."

"And you needn't call me Your Highness," she replied. "To Marc…" she put emphasis on his name, letting the sound reverberate in her mind a little. "I am Madeleine."

"That is not proper, Your Highness," he told her, and she noticed her father's expression change from suspicion to a mildly impressed look.

The king cleared his throat and spoke. "Thank you for being our guest, Sir Marc. I am very glad you have come to speak with my daughter. But it is quite late. We have spare chambers should you like to stay…"

"Thank you for your kindness, Your Majesty," the knight replied, "but I am afraid I cannot accept your offer. I already have lodging at the inn…"

"The inn is frequented by scoundrels," the queen spoke concernedly.

"You needn't worry for me, Your Highness. I have my words and I have my sword."

Madeleine smiled at his words. She was quite taken to him already, although she was loathe to admit it.

"If you will pardon me, Your Majesty, I will leave you all to your rest," he bowed once more.

Madeleine felt a pang of disappointment that was unfamiliar to her, and she found herself wondering when she would see this gentle knight again. "When will I see you again?" she asked him, feeling her cheeks heat up once more as her father looked to her with surprise and her mother with delight.

"If Your Highness would like, I will return tomorrow evening," he offered. She looked to her father, who gave a small shrug.

Turning back to Marc, she smiled. "I would like that. Very much."

"Then farewell, Your Highness. Until tomorrow evening," he kissed her hand once more, thanked her parents for receiving him, and then disappeared out of the castle, leaving Princess Madeleine far happier than she had been in a long while.

_Sir Marc is so unlike the suitors I am accustomed to. Even now I can feel my heart race when I recall him. He is a gentleman, and he is very kind and gracious. He is not like Sir Luca, who is rough and uncouth. How I despise that man so very much, and as I have not failed to mention, it is not without good reason. Sarah came to visit me at nearly dusk, and she peppered me with many inquiries as to how this knight was…_

"You must tell me, Madeleine!" Sarah implored. They were in Madeleine's chambers now.

"He is just as you described—so gentle and courteous…"

"You look distant when you think of him. Have you finally found love?" Sarah asked her best friend disbelievingly.

"Love?" Madeleine paused. "I have not spent more than several minutes with this man, how can you say it is love?"

"You certainly seem happier with Sir Marc than with any other suitor before him. I doubt you will be so happy with any that should come after."

"Sir Marc is by far the most suitable caller I have met yet," she spoke. "But I withhold judgment until I can learn him better."

"That is fair," Sarah agreed. "Well, I will leave you to daydream—my father is expecting me home."

"Good night, Sarah," Madeleine called after her friend, who returned to farewell. She found her way to the palace courtyard just after nightfall. During the summer mornings, it was her favorite place to daydream and reminisce. It was spring evening now, but she saw no reason why she couldn't enjoy the mild breeze.

"You have received him, then?" a voice spoke from behind her, causing the young princess to gasp and wheel around. She saw a smirking, scruffy face peering down at her. The man's eyes were a little cold—almost…contemptuous.

"Sir Luca!" she recovered, hand on her bosom to calm her rapidly pounding heart. "Who…who are you speaking of?"

"The knight known as Sir Marc," he replied, voice low. He grasped her upper arm a bit too tightly for her tastes. "I know that he came to hold court with your father this afternoon."

"Many people come and go throughout the day," she started.

"I know his business!" Luca snarled at her. "I warn you now, Your Highness, keep away from that knight!"

Madeleine found herself angered. He was making demands of her as if he were her lord! "I beg your pardon, Sir Luca, but I do not believe you can make demands of me like this! I will not tolerate it. Leave before I summon the guards!" she threatened, only to be rewarded with his grip tightening on her arm. She gasped a little in pain.

"If you do any such thing," he growled in her ear, making her quiver a little. "I shall ensure that your father and mother never awaken from their sleep this night! Now keep away from that knight Sir Marc, or such a fate awaits your family and your friends." He released her from his grip and stalked off.

Madeleine returned to her chambers, shaken and crying, her face several shades paler than usual. She sent her handmaidens away hurriedly and collapsed upon her bed, sobbing into her pillow. It was quite a predicament she had found herself in now—she wanted to see Sir Marc again, but Sir Luca was threatening her family!

_And now the full extent of my quandary is revealed to you. Alas, I know not what to do! I hardly know Sir Marc, but I feel as if I should know him better. Sir Luca threatens those precious to me. What am I to do?_

* * *

><p>Maddy had felt her blood run cold while reading the words printed neatly on the page. The knight Sir Luca was blackmailing Madeleine! She felt as if she had been sucked into a medieval drama story, and she silently thanked her lucky stars that she didn't have to endure such difficult decisions.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'll leave you at this point for now. I hope you liked it. Again, I'm trying to keep the English formal without using 'thee' and 'thou' and 'hither' and words like that. It just gets difficult to follow. Anyway, hope you liked the Mark/Maddy fluff and I'm wondering if anyone is a Marc/Madeleine shipper yet? Or, dare I say it, a Luca/Maddy shipper O.o So please leave me a review and let me know what you think, as well as what you think I should do regarding a possible Twitter page for my penname (and the dormouse). Let me know! Gracias! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: And here's another one for you guys! I love all the reviews I'm getting—they're fantastic! Last chapter slipped a bit in the "ratings," but hopefully reviewership will pick back up now, hmmm? I'm on Twitter—find me at EbiPers—and I'm posting updates on progress AND Terra Nova as I find out more. Apparently, Mira wasn't supposed to return for a second season. Kind of interesting—I wonder what would've happened to her. Netflix is looking to pick the series up so hopefully we won't just have to imagine it all. Anyway, back to this now. Review please! **

**PS: There's a bit of Mark/Maddy steaminess in this chapter, so watch that "T" rating! Don't worry, it's fluffy and innocent. As long as you aren't a prude ;)**

* * *

><p>Mark ran his fingers through Maddy's dark hair as she sat in his lap, reclining against him and enjoying the warm air from the shade of the Shannon family's porch. She reached for her glass, filled to the top with lemonade. She was addicted to the sour drink, ever since she had perfected her own recipe. Mark had a glass too, but he barely touched it, deciding he preferred sweet drinks to sour ones. But he humored her anyway.<p>

"So, would you like to go swimming this weekend?" Mark asked her. "The weather's getting warmer…"

"I don't know how to swim," Maddy reminded him, putting her drink glass down on the patio table.

"So I'll teach you…"

"Are you sure it isn't just because you want to see me in a swimsuit?" Maddy teased, arching one eyebrow.

"Hmmm, that is a very tempting proposition, Miss Shannon," Mark replied, "but aside from that, swimming is a vital skill. You should learn it."

"I will," she leaned against his chest, nudging her way into the crook of his neck. "As long as _you _promise to save me if I fall in. And give me CPR if I start drowning…" Her lips ghosted over his.

"I think the warm weather's starting to get to you," Mark said, a humorous look in his eye. "You're never this forward."

She slapped his arm. "You have no idea, Mark. I can be a tease if I want to…"

He chuckled, his fingers returning to her hair as he leant forward to kiss the back of her neck. He was surprised when she crawled off his lap just in time to avoid the contact.

She laughed at his somewhat disappointed expression. "Told you so!"

It was past dark when Maddy let herself into the house. The solid front door had been replaced with a sturdy mesh one, taking full advantage of the approaching summer weather. It was a bit humid—inside and out—but she really didn't mind much. Coming from a world where clean air was a luxury, any kind of natural weather was welcome. Plus, she was really starting to get a nice tan…

"Where were you?" her father asked, eyeing her from his seat at the kitchen table.

"Out…" she answered vaguely, running her fingers through her curls, which had become a bit frizzy with all the humidity in the air.

"With who?"

"Who else, Dad? With Mark." Her father didn't try to terrify Mark nearly as much as he used to, but every now and then he liked to remind the two teens that he was keeping an eye on them both.

"In _those _shorts?" he looked almost disapprovingly at her shorts, which were admittedly a bit…well…short.

"It's the style, Dad, we've been over this," she groaned.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you," her father grinned, letting her off the hook.

"I'm going to go shower…"

Maddy felt refreshed after a cool shower. Changed into her nightclothes, she settled herself on the couch, sitting sideways. She took out her plex, deciding to read herself a bedtime story of sorts.

* * *

><p><em>I am unsure what to do now…Sir Marc visited last evening. I feigned illness and bid him come some other time. But I cannot pretend I am sick forever. And soon I will have to turn him away for good. How I dread that day! I do not know him very well at all, but I do know that he will respect me infinitely more than Sir Luca will. Sarah has told me of his many unwanted advances toward her. I fear that if I should find myself so unhappy as to be forced into union with him, he will take advantage of my dear friend. It is quite obvious that he only thirsts for the power my family can provide. I find it incredibly ironic that he holds the true power over me here when it should be vice versa. Oh, what will I do? It is a morbid notion, but there are times when the balcony outside my chamber seems like an inviting platform from which I might jump…<em>

Madeleine put the quill down and stared almost longingly outside for the umpteenth time that day. Each time, the low walls surrounding the balcony seemed to invite her to climb upon them and leap. If she cast herself down, at least she would no longer have to worry about her family's safety. But she couldn't. She didn't have the strength nor the courage. It would be a permanent solution to a temporary problem. No. She had to figure another way out of this.

"Your Highness?" a young handmaiden paused at the princess' door.

"Yes?" she turned and looked at the girl.

"Your mother has sent for you in the main hall. You have a visitor."

"Tell her that I come," Madeleine bade her, rising from her stool. The handmaiden nodded vigorously and then hurried off. She took one last, almost longing look out of her window before gathering up the hem of her skirt and slowly heading off in the direction of the main hall, following the handmaiden's path out.

"Madeleine, there you are!" her mother looked up as she sauntered hesitantly into the lavishly furnished room. "You have a guest…" she motioned in front of her, where Sir Marc was kneeling.

"Sir Marc!" she gasped, half in delight, half in terror.

He smiled at the sight of her. "Your Highness, please—you needn't call me that. Please refer to me as Marc. I came to see if you were feeling better," he said quietly.

"Much…" she managed to stammer.

"I'm sorry if I surprised you, Your Highness. I just wanted to ascertain that you were alright."

"Yes, I am, thank you…" Madeleine could feel herself blushing at the fact that someone actually cared enough to visit her when she was 'ill.' But Sir Luca's threat was still very present in her mind, and she lingered by the doorway.

"I'm very glad to hear it," he rose slowly and walked until he stood before her, bending down on his knee once more and placing a gentle kiss on her hand. The heat in her cheeks intensified as he repeated the customary action. She could have sworn a bird had taken flight in her bosom and began to wonder how often this would happen.

"Please, Sir Marc…" he looked at her with a kind, somewhat amused half-smile. "Marc," she corrected, "you needn't bend before me like I am some goddess. Won't you please stand up?"

"If it would please Your Majesty…"

"It would."

"So I shall," he rose, and his lips tweaked into the same half-smile once more. "I was very sorry to hear you were ill, Your Highness. I was wondering if you would perhaps like to pass some time with me this evening?"

Madeleine hesitated, looking about warily, hoping that Sir Luca was not watching. She very badly wanted to pass _some _amount of time with the knight in front of her. "I am still not fully recovered…I should probably remain indoors but…" she hesitated and glanced about once more. Her mother looked at her in anticipation, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Perhaps you would join me for some tea here?" she offered. If she continued to prolong his company, he would simply continue returning, possibly endangering himself. And if she went outdoors with him, Sir Luca would likely see. But if they remained inside the castle, she figured there was at least a chance that maybe, just maybe Sir Marc would pick up on what was going on and perhaps be able to help her out of this mess. He seemed very noble and respectable.

"Of course, Your Highness. I would happily join you."

Madeleine nodded, suddenly feeling a little faint as she summoned two handmaidens to prepare tea. The two went to the reception hall where her parents often received guests. Two guards were accompanying them, but she requested they remain outside, promising to leave the doors open. She didn't see the need—Sir Marc definitely seemed trustworthy—but her father would be very displeased if she were allowed to remain alone with a man in a room. And it would not bode well for her or the knight's public image either.

Seated at one of the ornate tables in the room, the handmaidens brought in the tray, poured tea, and lingered for a few moments to see if the princess desired anything else. She dismissed them and they left the room. Madeleine stared into her teacup but hardly touched the drink. Her heart was pounding. She was certain Sir Luca would hear.

"Your Highness, is something the matter?" Sir Marc asked earnestly, scrutinizing her concerned-looking face.

"N…no," she managed. "I am fine." She glanced to the windows to ensure no one was watching. His eyes followed her gaze.

"Are you certain? You seem on edge…" She expected to see angry suspicion in his eyes, but all she saw was genuine concern instead.

"I am fine," she repeated half-heartedly. She couldn't tell anyone what Sir Luca was threatening to do, but she hoped he might be able to deduce it himself.

"Your Highness, I know we are not very familiar yet, but I assure you that you can trust me with anything. If there is something bothering you, please tell me. I would like to help you."

Madeleine's heart skipped a beat. He had just expressed his desire to help her out of her situation! Filled with hope, she opened her mouth to speak but her brown eyes widened with terror as she looked just past Sir Marc's head and spotted a figure staring through the window. Her heart rate increased at the familiar, feral smile and scraggly appearance. Suddenly, she felt very, very faint…

When Madeleine awoke, she was lying upon her own bed, her mother, Sarah, and some handmaidens crowding around her with all manner of comforts.

"Madeleine, are you feeling stronger now?" her mother asked concernedly, leaning over the side of the bed to feel the girl's temperature.

"Somewhat," she replied groggily. "What happened to me?"

"Sir Marc said that you appeared faint while having tea. He caught you before you could fall to the ground and then he carried you out to the guards. You are very lucky that he reacted so quickly."

Madeleine smiled inwardly. _She had a hero!_

"Sir Marc said that you looked startled just before fainting—that you blanched a few shades paler. Did you hear or see something that frightened you?" her mother questioned.

Madeleine's heart skipped a beat once more. "No," she answered quickly. "I just…felt faint and then…"

"Are you still ill?" her mother questioned next.

"I suppose I am," she answered, eyes cast down.

The queen sighed and looked at her daughter a little longer. "Get some rest then, Madeleine," she instructed. "I hope you will feel better in the morning…" She exited the room, followed by the handmaidens, but Sarah remained behind.

"Madeleine, what truly happened?" she asked, knowing there was more to the story than her best friend was letting on.

Madeleine felt a bit angry at the interrogating, but only because she was afraid they would find the truth. "I already said—I felt faint and lost consciousness."

Sarah shook her head. "Madeleine, you are my best friend. I know when there is something bothering you. What is going on?"

"Nothing!" the princess almost snapped. "Please…Sarah. I just need some rest right now."

The auburn-haired girl nodded slowly. "Fine. Get some rest. Recover your strength. But do _not _think that I have finished here," she warned. "Something is unnerving you and I will discover what. Do not think you will be facing this problem on your own." Sarah departed after that.

Madeleine was roused from sleep sometime after. It was dark out, but she was positive something or some_one _was moving about _in _her chambers. She snatched the oil lamp from the hook beside her bed and was about to shine it about the room when a hand clapped over her mouth, causing the girl to let out a muffled scream.

"Quiet, now, Your Highness. No need to fear…" She could sense the same, cold grin that Sir Luca always wore. "I only wish for a moment of your time…"

She struggled but could not break from the powerful man's grip.

"Now," he whispered. "I will overlook your transgression once, Your Highness, but if you receive this Sir Marc anymore, I will uphold my promise. You endanger his life and the lives of your family and friends by seeing him. Do you understand?"

Madeleine nodded fearfully.

"Excellent. I _will _be King of Nova someday," he thrust a finger toward her for emphasis. "And when I am, I will be sure to take good care of you. And your friend Lady Sarah, as well." His grin became positively wolfish as he snuffed out her oil lamp and slipped out through her balcony doors, leaving the girl afraid and in the darkness.

_I am so afraid. I am afraid_ _that those associated with me will be hurt. I am afraid for Sarah and for my parents, but most of all I am afraid for Sir Marc…Marc. He hasn't any idea that his life could be in danger. He is only concerned with helping me with my distress. The more I speak with him—even if the conversation is brief—the more I realize that he is a true gentleman and that I could possibly conceive of loving him, if only I knew him better. But alas, he and I will never be. I only pray that I will not be so unfortunate as to wed Sir Luca. But I see no way out…_

* * *

><p>Maddy left off there, feeling a little depressed after reading that part. Stowing the Plex, she bade her father good night and headed off to bed. She dropped off to sleep as soon as she lay down. It was far too warm for covers. She dreamed of Mark that night. In armor. And a dragon that looked suspiciously similar to Lucas Taylor. In her dream, the dragon kept trying to devour her, but Mark speared it over and over until it died. She only hoped that the real story would have a similar ending.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's another update for ya'll. My reviewers have gone dormant, it would seem :( Last chapter was the lowest review total so far. I don't know if it's just because it wasn't as good, or maybe you guys forgot, or what…? I don't know. And I won't know unless you peeps review! So please review! I MUST know what you think :) And follow me on Twitter (at EbiPers) for frequent updates about what I've got in store for ya'll! And if you follow me, please don't hesitate to shoot me a question/comment. I love interacting with my readers, so I'll definitely reply! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Now I feel bad that I made you all feel bad :( My intent in encouraging more reviewers was not to guilt-trip you all (although it did seem to work…) but only to encourage more reviewers! So I'm sorry if I made you all feel guilty (especially Inky—if you have work you need to do, do the work instead of reading this. The story will be here, opportunities may not! Fear not—the dormouse is keeping on top of me, which is weird since I pay him, not the other way around…) Anyway, coming hot off the heels of my last update comes this one! Please keep reviewing! And follow EbiPers on Twitter! My dormouse works hard to keep my Twitter up to date! And…since we are reaching the end of this episode (I know!) it's time to tease the next episode as well! So when you're finished here, make sure you check out the teaser and lock in your guesses! **

**ALSO: Kris56 picked up on my subtle Lemonade Mouth reference last chapter. Yes, that was intentional since Naomi Scott played Mohini Banjaree in that film and Maddy Shannon on Terra Nova. I wrote a Lemonade Mouth fic a while back but it was so poorly received I ended up deleting it, which is fine since I prefer Terra Nova anyway (still a huge fan of that film, though) so…yeah. That was a subtle little nod and I'm glad someone picked up on it. Hopefully Kris wasn't the only one! **

"Here, take this," Mark handed the small device to Maddy as he prepared to roll out. She wasn't very pleased that he would be leaving her for four days. She hated seeing him off for just an afternoon. But she recognized his responsibility to the colony as a soldier, and she was happy that he had thought of this idea. With the small comm. link he had given her, they would be able to at least communicate when he had a free moment. She swore not to leave the device unattended for a minute while he was gone.

"Be careful out there," she told him seriously, brown eyes meeting blue ones.

"I will," he leant down and kissed her goodbye before hopping aboard the rhino. Maddy watched as the small convoy rolled out of the gates—full of soldiers and scientists searching for new species of…well just about anything. When the last of the vehicles was just as small speck over the horizon, Maddy left the main gates and milled about in the plaza for a while.

"This is Squire One to Queen, come in Queen," a voice crackled over the comm. link and Maddy smiled warmly at the familiar voice. She picked up the device.

"Queen?" she questioned with a dumbstruck smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah—my call sign is Squire One, I figured you needed one too," Mark replied. "So from now on, your call sign is Queen."

Maddy's mind snapped back to the diaries she had been reading. She had almost forgotten about them to be honest. She had been preoccupied with lab work during the past week, not to mention news that Mark would be leaving. The diaries had sort of fallen to the back of her mind, but hearing his call sign made her remember.

"Alright, Squire One," she spoke after a moment's pause, "you better keep me updated. I need to know you're alright."

"We're fine for now," Mark replied. "But I need to go. I'll contact you again as soon as I can. Sound okay?"

Maddy nodded her head even though she knew he couldn't see her. "Sounds like a plan, Squire One."

He chuckled audibly into the comm. link. "Alright, Queen. This is Squire One over and out." Maddy felt a familiar longing when the transmission ended. She couldn't wait to hear from Mark again. But in the meantime, he had just reminded her of something that could take her mind off of his absence…

_It has been nearly a week since I last wrote and informed you of my horrific encounter with the venomous Sir Luca. Three times Sir Marc has come and asked after me, wanting to know of my condition. Three times I have turned him away under the guise of feeling weak or faint. Each time I feel a pang in my heart—a feeling of loss that I am unfamiliar with. Could Sarah be right? Have I fallen in love? It seems so odd to me that I should fall in love and not be aware of it. Perhaps I haven't known the feeling until now? But this matters naught. Sir Luca has promised great harm to Sir Marc and all others around me. I assure you this, however: if I am forced into union with that deadly viper, I shall cast myself down from my balcony on the eve prior and die chaste and unwed, that he may not defile me first…_

"Your Highness, how do you feel?" a handmaiden asked quietly, stepping into the princess' open chamber doors with a damp cloth in hand.

"Stronger than yesterday," Madeleine replied, quickly closing the leather-bound book she had been writing in.

"The knight Sir Marc asked after you again this morning," the handmaiden told her as she dabbed gently at the princess' forehead with the cloth. "He is quite concerned that you are not fully recovered yet."

"How do you know this?" Madeleine questioned, her heart soaring to hear the knight was worried about her wellbeing.

"One of the girls went to fetch some herbs with which to make tea and ran into him along the way. He asked her about your condition."

"What did the girl say?" Madeleine asked.

"She answered as truthfully as she could, Your Highness. That is, she was not certain but you appeared to be vastly improved from the days prior."

"Indeed I am vastly improved," the princess replied.

"According to the girl, he has promised to call upon you as soon as you feel well enough. Isn't that splendid?" the handmaiden finished with the cloth and prepared to leave after turning down the princess' bed.

"Quite," Madeleine replied without conviction. It was wonderful that he planned to come, but visiting put him in danger.

"If it isn't too bold to ask, Your Highness, why are you not more excited? According to the gossip from the kitchen girls, you seemed quite smitten by the knight."

Madeleine paused, debating what to answer. "I am quite pleased to hear he is coming. But I am quite exhausted now. I would like to go to sleep for the evening."

"Aye. The doctor recommends you rest as well. Have a good night, Your Highness."

"Thank you. Good night," Madeleine offered the servant a smile as she left the chambers, then hung the oil lamp up by her bedside, crawling in and pulling the quilt about her.

Madeleine was not sure how long she slept, but daylight was filtering in through the windows of her chamber when she awoke. Stretching, she slowly crawled from her bed and opened the chamber door. One of the servants spotted her and immediately brought forth water so that she could wash her face and refresh herself.

"How do you feel this morning, Your Highness?" the girl questioned as several more attendants arrived to help the princess into some fitter day clothes.

"I feel much better, thank you," Madeleine responded, wincing a bit as her corset was drawn tighter about her. She quickly stepped out of reach of the handmaidens as soon as they had finished, not permitting them to fuss about her any more. "I would like to go for a walk in the courtyard—a bit of fresh air may do me some good." The girls nodded and permitted her to leave without any further intrusion.

Madeleine milled about the courtyard for a good forty-five minutes, admiring the flowers that were now blooming with the springtime weather. Presently, she heard footsteps behind her and turned almost fearfully, afraid it was Sir Luca who had come to intimidate her further. Her heart rate quickened when she spotted Sir Marc instead.

"Your Highness!" he greeted as he hurried over, drawing her hand to lay another gentle kiss upon it. "It is good to see that you are feeling better."

"Sir Marc…" he gave her another half-smile, an eyebrow raised. "Marc…" she corrected. "How did you know to find me here?"

"I came to see if you were well and your mother informed me that you had gone for a walk in the courtyard."

Madeleine immediately glanced about, again fearing Luca would see. "Thank you for asking after me…"

"I would like to ask Your Highness a question," Marc began. "That is, if you have time…"

"No, no—do go on!" Madeleine urged, unable to keep a radiant smile off her face.

"I came to ask Your Highness if…" he was hesitating now.

Madeleine waited patiently, her heart beating rapidly.

"I came to declare my intentions for you, Princess Madeleine," he finally blurted, averting his blue eyes.

Madeleine's rapid heart stopped dead for a few brief moments, her face lighting up, her quandary with Sir Luca momentarily forgotten.

"I have come to seek permission…to court you, Your Highness…" he continued. "I have already spoken to your father…"

Madeleine grasped his hand quickly. "What did he say?" she was eager now. If her father agreed, there would be nothing to stop her.

"He has agreed, so long as you will allow it."

The princess was about to agree when realization dawned on her. Sir Luca was no doubt lurking somewhere—she already knew he kept a close watch on her interactions with others. If she said yes, Sir Marc would almost certainly be killed, not to mention everyone else she loved. She couldn't allow it to happen, no matter how miserable she herself became. A lone tear fell from her almond eyes before she could stop it.

"Your Highness?" Marc hesitated. "Are you alright. I hope I did not frighten you any…"

"No," Madeleine said quietly. "No, you…you have not frightened me but…I cannot."

"Cannot?" Marc asked, unsure.

"I cannot allow you to court me, Sir Marc…no matter how painful it is to say."

He looked stunned and…heartbroken. "Have you already promised yourself?" he asked quietly.

"No…no it is…it is far more complicated…I…I should not…I am so sorry," she managed to blurt before emotion overtook her and she fled, lifting the hem of her skirt and running before she could see his expression. She couldn't take it.

Madeleine threw herself upon her bed without acknowledging anyone, sending her handmaidens away and openly cursing Sir Luca and his whole lineage. Grief and loss settled heavily in her heart as she fell into weeping, her face paling and her nose reddening with all of the rubbing and sobbing.

Sarah came in several hours after, knocking gently before seating herself at her best friend's side. "Madeleine?" she asked softly, and the princess picked her head up. Sarah could see her puffy eyes. "Madeleine, what happened?" she asked.

"Please…Sarah…" her voice was coming in broken pants as she convulsed involuntarily from the sobbing. "I…do…not want…to speak of it."

"You may not want to speak of it, Madeleine, but it will do you good."

Madeleine shook her head and continued to cry. Her best friend drew her into a loose hug.

"Does it have to do with Sir Marc?" she hazarded a guess.

Madeleine paused, confirming Sarah's theory. "He asked to court me," the princess finally spoke.

"That is wonderful news!" Sarah exclaimed, but watched Madeleine's face fall. "What happened?" 

"I had to turn him away…" Madeleine broke into sobbing again.

"Why?" Sarah questioned.

"Because…if…if I accept…his life is in danger." She gave in. She could no longer keep it all within herself and if anyone would understand and help her it would be Sarah. "And yours as well," she added.

Sarah paused, stunned. "Now how is anyone endangered by this?" A feeling of dread crept over her.

Madeleine paused, drew in a shuddering breath, and glanced about to ensure they were alone. Satisfied that no one was listening, she continued. "It is he who said it…"

"Who? And what did he say?"

"The knight Luca!" Madeleine hissed, muttering the accursed name.

Sarah's expression hardened. "Did I tell you that he attempted to touch me in the market yesterday? I fended him off with my basket when he attempted to undo my corset while no one was looking. I was appalled."

Madeleine nodded her head. "He wishes to marry me. So that he can become king of Nova. And he has promised that he will 'look after' us…"

"That disgusting dog!" Sarah cried. "Have you told your father? He would surely have him strung up by the city gate."

"I cannot," Madeleine replied. "I am not supposed to tell anyone. He has promised great harm to all those I know if I do. And if I accept Sir Marc's offer then he will kill him!"

"You should tell Sir Marc this! If he knew, he could defend himself and you!"

"Luca is crafty, Sarah. He would surely kill him and then go after my family and you, too! He managed to creep into my chambers through my balcony a few nights ago!"

"He was here?" Sarah's eyes widened. "In your chambers!"

Madeleine nodded.

"What did he do?"

"He threatened me and then he left."

Sarah's jaw set, an expression Madeleine had seen so many times before whenever someone angered her. She was thinking. "What if _you _said nothing to Sir Marc?"

"What are you saying?" 

"What if _I _told Sir Marc about what is happening?"

"Luca would still find out. And he would know that I told you…"

"Not necessarily," Sarah responded. "If he is preoccupied with spying on you, I could slip a message to Sir Marc without anyone being the wiser."

"Do you think it will work?"

"I am positive. And then Sir Marc will surely act upon the information and defend your honor."

"Sarah, it is dangerous! If Luca discovers what you have done, he will come after you!"

"You cannot live in fear forever, Madeleine. Imagine if you should be forced into union with that demon! Would you really live unhappily forever because you fear him?"

"I would take my own life the night before."

"You should not have to resort to those measures to break free of him. Trust me when I say that Sir Marc will defend you!"

Madeleine pondered for a few moments, then nodded slowly. "Please be careful, Sarah."

Sarah rose to leave. "You needn't fear for me, Madeleine," a slow smile crept across her face. "Fear for Sir Luca and what Sir Marc will do to him once he learns the truth."

_I sincerely hope that Sarah is correct, and that Sir Marc will be able to stop this madness. I am so afraid. If anything should go wrong, I am responsible. I pray so very hard for a miracle…_

Maddy spoke to Mark for a half hour before bed that night before he finally had to sign off and report for sentry duty. She had the same dream again—with the dragon. Only this time, Mark didn't stop at spearing the horrendous creature. He lit it on fire. She decided it was the prettiest fireworks display she had ever dreamt of…

**A/N: So we've nearly reached the climax now. I hope you guys like epic battle scenes…anyway, on to the teaser. Our next episode will take things to the high seas with lots of cannons and scurvy dogs. Leave a review, and try to guess what the next episode is going to be. Though I suppose it's a bit obvious…Next chapter is when I'll publish the full cast list for the next episode, seeing as we're reaching the end soon. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: This is it! The episode two finale! But fear not—I've gotten such great feedback that I'm definitely pressing on with episode three! The full cast listing will be published at the end of this chapter. Review when finished!**

* * *

><p>"I recognize you." It was the first thing Marc said to the young woman before him, as soon as he spotted her. She really did look familiar. "You were at the castle the day Princess Madeleine fainted," he recalled.<p>

She nodded her head. "My name is Lady Sarah."

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance, Milady," he bowed to her.

"Oh stand! All the courtesy is not necessary, I bear news from Madeleine."

Marc wilted a bit. "She is not interested in my courtship. I know this already."

Lady Sarah shook her head. "She desires your courtship very much, I assure you of this. But her highness has found herself in an unsavory position, brave knight. And I came to ask if you could help her."

The knight's blue eyes widened considerably. "Princess Madeleine is in trouble?"

"And no small amount either. Have you heard of the knight Sir Luca?"

"I have heard his name mentioned here and there, but I haven't met him myself."

"Count yourself lucky to have not made his acquaintance. He is a scoundrel of the lowest variety, and he does not live by the code of chivalry, only the code of self gain. He forces himself upon ladies, he slanders or slays those who do not adhere to his wishes, and he has set his sights on the throne of Nova."

"And the princess?" Marc finished, deducing the rest.

"Only for her position as next-in-line. Afterwards, he plans to…take care of…other women. He has thrice attempted to force his will upon me. And I have thrice refused him forcefully."

The knight's jaw set determinedly, a hand resting on the hilt of his sword, still in the scabbard. "I should very much like to speak with this knight Sir Luca."

"We haven't any idea where he has gone, but he seems to enjoy spying on the palace. I would advise you to go there and talk to Madeleine—she is quite upset by all this. It should not be long before Sir Luca finds his way to you."

* * *

><p>Madeleine lay on her bed, feeling ill. Everyone in the palace had noticed, and her mother had even sent for a physician. Madeleine had quickly assured her there was no need. The illness she felt was not anything medicine could heal. It was an illness of the heart. She was startled as she heard a rapid knocking at the glass of her chamber door. The sight of the visitor made her spirits lift. Sarah had been right!<p>

"Marc!" she opened the door quickly, throwing her arms around him and catching him off guard, but he hugged her in return. "You've come!"

"Lady Sarah told me everything," he answered. "How could I not?"

"You will help me?"

"Of course I will, Your Highness," he said, releasing her from his embrace.

"What will you do?" she asked eagerly.

"If Lady Sarah was correct, then this villainous Sir Luca will show himself eventually. Rumor has it that he keeps close watch on the castle."

"Aye," Madeleine replied, "and he is quite discreet about it too."

"Nonetheless, when he does show himself, I intend to challenge him."

"Challenge him?"

"A duel. The one who is defeated must leave."

Madeleine's heart fell. She had full faith in Sir Marc's abilities, at least in a fair fight. But there was no guarantee Luca would fight fairly. "Isn't there a diplomatic solution?" she asked pleadingly.

"Not for his kind, Your Highness. Scum like him only answer to brute force, but fear not. I will not allow him to hurt you any longer."

The princess nodded slowly. "Please be careful, Marc. He is a cheat, and a sneaky one at that."

He made an affirmative noise. "Indeed. I have faced his kind before. I will use utmost caution. But now, you should go. Take rest elsewhere, in case he should come searching for you. I will come and let you know when it is safe."

"I loathe leaving you," she admitted.

"We will see one another soon, and without the threat of that villain."

She threw herself into his arms then, embracing him fondly, and he reciprocated, albeit not as tightly as she hugged him, for fear of hurting her. "Thank you," she whispered to him, and then she exited the chamber.

* * *

><p>It took nearly an hour for Sir Luca to finally make his approach. Marc had taken up post in the courtyard, awaiting him. The scruffy knight spoke menacingly.<p>

"You insist upon putting yourself and others in danger, oh gallant knight?" he sneered.

"No," Marc replied evenly. "I insist upon a duel."

"A duel? You jest. I would obliterate you in a duel."

"We shall see. But you will not distress Princess Madeleine any longer, Sir Luca. I will drive you from Nova…"

"Your Highness! Your Highness come quickly!" the handmaiden puffed, out of breath. Madeleine looked to her, alarmed. "Sir Marc! He is preparing to battle Sir Luca for you! Come quickly, in the plaza!"

Madeleine needed to hear no more. She rose quickly and followed the handmaiden in a rather unladylike run, straight beyond the castle gates and into the plaza. The princess looked around. A large crowd had gathered as each knight took up his position, sword drawn. Some of the people were jeering, others waging bets. The handmaiden pointed Madeleine to an open spot where her view would be better. Her heart beat rapidly in her chest and it felt as if it might rise into her throat. Marc noticed her and hurried over.

"Your Highness, will you do me the honor of granting me your favor?" he requested, bowing before her. Just beyond, she noticed Sir Luca's expression change to pure rage.

"Yes," she smiled despite the tension. "I grant you my favor, Sir Marc." He kissed her hand.

"I fight for you, Your Highness."

"Godspeed." He rose and turned to face his adversary. She swallowed her heart. The murmur of the crowd faded to a dull, almost pulsating noise in her ears. Someone shouted something, and then they were running at one another. She squeezed her eyes shut. A firm squeeze on her shoulder made her turn, and she found her best friend's eyes.

"Sir Marc is more skilled with one hand than that cur Luca is with his entire body. He will win without doubt."

Madeleine made a noise to acknowledge the sentiment and turned her attention back to the scene before her. Her heart stopped as Luca slashed viciously at Marc, but breathed a sigh of relief when Marc dodged nimbly and drove his adversary back a few paces. The crowd became excited, shouting and murmuring but she tuned them out. Her eyes were transfixed on the glinting blades and gleaming armor. Marc handled his opponent easily. Luca's slashes and parries were mistimed and poorly aimed compared to Marc's. He landed his mark easily, knocking the villainous knight further and further backward and gaining ground. The crowd was buzzing now, and some of the townsfolk gave up and paid their bets before leaving. In a swift motion, Marc knocked Luca off his feet, the heavy armor pinning the scruffy knight to the ground, his helmet flying off.

"Surrender!" Sir Marc commanded, the point of his sword facing his opponent. Luca snarled, but let his weapon fall, raising his hands in surrender. Satisfied, Marc helped him to his feet. "You know the terms. Leave with your dignity." He turned then, removing his own helmet and proceeding toward the princess.

Madeleine met him halfway, throwing herself into his arms, grateful that he was able to support her. "Thank you, Sir Marc. You have saved me from a life of misery."

He set her down gently and turned to gather his equipment. As he stooped to pick up his helmet, a sharp cry pierced the air. He turned, eyes widening in horror at the sight. Princess Madeleine was firmly held in Sir Luca's grasp, and the point of his dagger was dangerously close to her jugular. Her breath came in sharp, ragged pants.

"I _will _be King of Nova," he growled. A tear dropped from Madeleine's eye as the knight's grip on her neck constricted.

"You coward!" Marc cried. "Release the princess at once, we had an agreement." Sir Luca grinned a feral grin and shook his head. With a loud yell, Marc threw himself at the dishonorable man, who released the princess to shield himself. A fierce sword battle ensued, with the townspeople ducking and running for cover.

Lucas slashed fiercely, aiming for Marc's head, which was unprotected, but he was easily outmatched by the other knight's skill. Marc dodged and ducked easily, returning blows that were twice as hard and three times as precise. In true cowardly fashion, Luca took to running in order to avoid his opponent's blows. When Marc felt that he had chased the coward far enough, he stopped the pursuit and returned to the plaza, where Lady Sarah was comforting the princess.

"Are you alright, Your Highness?" he asked concernedly, bending down to examine her. She nodded, a few frightened sobs escaping her. She looked up and her eyes widened in terror.

"Marc! Behind you!" she screamed, and he wheeled around, sword already drawn, and jabbed fiercely. A shocked cry escaped his would-be assailant and the onlookers gasped as the color drained from Sir Luca's face, the tip of the sword planted firmly in his throat. Marc was breathing hard as he pulled his weapon from the disgraced man. The knight collapsed, uttering a single curse at Marc before falling still. Madeleine released a shuddering breath as one of the shopkeepers hurried to Luca's side and announced that he was indeed dead as a stone.

Sarah released a delighted sound that likely sounded very inappropriate for the circumstances. "And a good riddance at that," she declared. There was stunned silence for a while, although a few did murmur their agreement.

* * *

><p>It was later that evening when Marc was finally able to break away from the crowd that had gathered and escort Madeleine home. King James summoned both of them into his common hall almost immediately.<p>

"What is this that I hear of a duel in the plaza? With one dead by Sir Marc's hand?"

"It was Sir Luca, Your Majesty," Marc replied, kneeling before the king and averting his eyes to the ground.

King James looked a bit surprised. "Sir Luca is dead by your hand?"

"Aye, Sire."

"And what was his transgression that warranted death?" The last thing the king wanted was some sort of rivalry over his daughter.

"Father, if I may," Madeleine broke in. "Sir Marc was merely protecting my reputation and indeed we are all indebted to him, for he has saved us all."

"Continue…"

"Sir Luca came, on more than one occasion, and threatened me. He has harassed Sarah as well, and made many unwanted advances upon us. He threatened to bring harm to you, to Mother, to Sarah, and to many others if I would not consent to marry him so that he may usurp the throne from you," she found the words leaving her easily now that she knew Sir Luca was not there to stop her from speaking. "Sir Marc challenged him to a duel in which the loser must leave Nova for good. Sir Luca lost, but in his bitterness attempted to kill Sir Marc. Thankfully, Sir Marc drew faster."

"Is this the entire account?" her father questioned her.

"Before God," she confirmed readily.

He looked upon the knight knelt before him with a new—almost impressed—expression. "Rise, Sir Marc." The knight did as he was told. "You have protected the dignity of my daughter, and the sanctity of this kingdom. We are indeed in debt to you for your valiant service. And if you so desire, and if she will consent, then I can think of none better upon who to bestow my blessing."

Madeleine's smile overtook her face before she could say yes, but it was effectively communicated anyhow.

_I suppose, then, that Sarah was right all along. I fell in love, but I did not know it. Are all accounts of love true, then? That one's own heart knows before one's own mind? It should certainly seem that way. But Sir Marc…Marc…is certainly the kindest and most gentle of all men. And I have not been happier since._

* * *

><p>"Come in, Queen, this is Squire One!"<p>

Maddy dropped her Plex and snatched up the comm. link excitedly. "Mark?"

"Maddy!" she could hear the grin in his voice.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Could you do me a favor and go to the plaza? Something I want you to see," he asked cryptically. She was baffled, but got up and headed for the door. As soon as she reached the plaza, she saw what he wanted her to see.

He was standing there, still in full uniform, evidently having just returned. She couldn't resist the urge and ran to him, practically leaping into his open arms and enveloping him in a tight hug. "I missed you so much," she murmured into the crook of his neck.

He placed a tender kiss to the side of her head. "I missed you, too." He was home. Her knight in shining armor was home.

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (actually, just a brief afterward…) <strong>

Maddy did end up finishing off the book and she learned a great deal more of Marc and Madeleine's story. The couple was wed the following year. King James and Queen Elizabeth passed the throne on and Marc became King Marc of Nova with Queen Madeleine of Nova ruling at his side. They raised a single son, who later became monarch as well. Nova saw great prosperity during their reign, without any notable incidents of violence. Lady Sarah later became a queen herself when she met a prince (Prince Joshua) of a neighboring kingdom and married him. Madeleine's diary continued on for several more volumes, and Maddy vowed to read them all eventually. But she was desperately looking forward to unearthing another tale from within her family's past...

**A/N: Okay, so there you go. A finisher for episode 2. I hope you liked it. I decided I'd adhere to all of my loving reviewers, who were calling for the death of Luca. He had it coming. Anyway, please review and I'll be publishing Episode 3 soon. Here's the cast list in the meantime: **

**CAST:**

**Maddy Shannon as Magdalena **

**Mark Reynolds as Sergeant Marshal Roy **

**Commander Nathaniel Taylor as Captain Ty**

**Mira as Medusa (not a gorgon) **

**Skye Tate as Sandy **

**Dunham as Van Doorn **

**If all goes according to plan, I'll have chapter one of Episode three up later tonight. Here's hoping!  
><strong>


	13. Episode 3, Chapter 1

**A/N: And now starts episode three! This is so exciting, I LOVE how well-received this story has been, especially since the idea is a bit out there…anyway, for those who haven't guessed yet, this episode takes us to the age of the pirate! That's right—shelling, ships, swashbuckling swordfights, and a surprising little twist thrown in for good measure! And we're going to see things through the eyes of one of Maddy's male ancestors, which is a first. Sorry this took so long to get out, I didn't mean for it to take this long. Hope you're all ready because episode three starts…NOW! Review. Okay, so really it starts NOW…**

* * *

><p><strong>CAST:<br>Maddy Shannon as Magdalena **

**Mark Reynolds as Sergeant Marshal Roy **

**Commander Nathaniel Taylor as Captain Ty**

**Mira as Medusa (not the gorgon) **

**Skye Tate as First Mate Sandy **

**Dunham as Van Doorn **

Maddy returned to the Eye two days after completing the story of Marc and Madeleine, again eager to discover something new. This time, she brought a request from Josh and Zoe, who had both grown bored listening to her recount the romantic medieval tale. The request was for something more…action-packed. She had rolled her eyes and shaken her head, but she was determined to find _something _that everyone would listen to eagerly. Of course, Mark would listen to her eagerly, but he did that every time she spoke so it didn't really count…

She glanced quickly at her watch. She had forty-five minutes before she had to go home and get ready for her date with Mark. Their time with each other had been very brief now that his shifts had increased, so she was planning to savor every moment she could get with him.

"Computer, bring up Shannon family tree," she repeated the familiar command and knew exactly where to find her own at this point. "Zoom to time period 1600-1650." The screen scrolled and settled on a large section of the tree. "Zoom in…1630," she said, squinting as she saw a cluster of images and names that interested her. The first image to pop up was of a young man in full British navy gear. "Marshal Roy," she read aloud. "British Navy Sergeant and…_pirate_?" Maddy's curiosity was piqued. "Search 'Marshal Roy,'" she commanded, and waited patiently as the computer brought back her search results. The first link was to the sailor's log of said young man. She downloaded the file to her Plex and, seeing that she still had a half hour, decided she should start reading.

* * *

><p><em>Sailor's Log—<em>

_The captain is demanding I keep one of these as a documentation of my whereabouts. Presently, I am aboard the HMS Nova. This is the log of Marshal Roy. I have recently attained the rank of sergeant in the Royal Navy, and the crew of the Nova has been tasked with hunting down a notorious group of pirates that prey off of ships just off the coast of England. They are lead by the infamous Captain Ty and he seems to enjoy plundering East India Trading Company's merchant ships as they head to the Caribbean and to Singapore. His favored trawling grounds are just clear of all the islands, at a choke point where all ships must reach before branching out on their charted courses. We have been travelling several days now and will reach the choke point soon. Hopefully we can flush these scoundrels out, make short work of them, and return to London. It has been many days at sea without event. I have been hoping for something to happen. I just pray it isn't more than I have bargained for…_

"Pirates! Off starboard!" Marshal dropped his writing implement when the call sounded from the decks above him. The sound of shuffling feet came from above as he grabbed his rifle and headed up top. He could see a ship—a large bark—off starboard. Its sails were a pristine white but the unmistakable 'Jolly Roger' flag flew from its mast, indicating it was not as innocuous as it appeared. This was further made evident when a boom resounded across the water. Salty spray splashed onto the decks as a cannonball splashed down nearby. Another shot echoed, but this time a chain shot slammed directly into the Nova's mast, toppling the large wooden structure.

The men scrambled to man the frigate's cannons, retaliating but without much success. The pirate ship was circling them, pelting them relentlessly but effectively preventing them from ever aiming directly for them.

"It's the Burning Lucas!" the sailor beside him gasped. "Captain Ty's flagship!" This confirmed Marshal's suspicions—and fears. They had been tasked with hunting down Captain Ty, and now they had. It was a fearsome prospect, because the pirates easily had them outgunned. Another chain shot was fired from the Burning Lucas, hitting its intended target—the ship's second mast. The Nova lurched and rocked with the impact, slowing to a near standstill with only one sail to catch the wind.

"Take cover!" The cry erupted just before a blast ripped through one side of the navy frigate. Marshal ducked as the splinters flew in all directions, the bodies of those who had been manning cannons on that side also scattering. A second earsplitting shot rocked the frigate once more, followed by the captain's panicked cry.

"They're preparing to board!"

Marshal readied his rifle as shouts and cries could be heard on the decks above. The sunlight was blocked out as the Burning Lucas drew up beside their ship. The thuds above him told him that the pirates were swinging aboard. Panic erupted.

"Sergeant Roy! Guard the munitions, we cannot allow them to get their hands on it!" commanded the gun-master. Marshal nodded affirmative and loaded his rifle before taking up post at the entrance to the cargo hold alongside the cargo-master. More frenzied footsteps and the occasional splash or shout indicating someone had died. His heart was pounding wildly now. If his fellow soldiers couldn't fend them off, there was no way he could either. Finally, he couldn't stand it any longer. It was out of his character to disobey a direct order but it was more out of his character to let his friends and fellow sailors die.

He ventured slowly onto the deck, always checking to ensure no one was waiting to ambush him. As he stepped into plain view on the deck, he was chilled to his core. Most of the soldiers lay still on the decks, faces down. His jaw set as he raised his musket, prepared to fend anyone off with his bayonet. What he was not expecting was to be caught quickly behind the knee. With a loud shout, he fell to the ground, immediately rolling onto his back to face his assailant.

The man was dressed in ordinary pirate garb, with a dingy-looking tank and billowy pants. He had closely-cropped red hair and his sword was drawn and ready. "One chance to surrender, or I'll cleave you like I did everyone else. You're the last survivor, friend."

Marshal let the words sink in slowly. Was he really the only one left? If so, he had a duty to report what had occurred. Slowly, he dropped his rifle and lifted his hands, hoping to buy himself some time to think of another solution. The pirate seemed a bit surprised, but overall very pleased.

"I was worried I'd have to kill you," he said. "Oh but you may wish that I did once it's all over, friend…"

"Van Doorn!" a female voice interrupted the pirate and he blanched a shade paler. "That's enough out of you. Go see if Magdalena needs help taking the cargo."

Marshal felt a pang of disappointment upon realizing he had failed his assignment to protect the munitions. But there was nothing he could do now. Not with two armed pirates standing right there watching him.

"But…Sandy…" the pirate called Van Doorn stammered.

"Was I not clear?" the woman asked, stepping close enough now that Marshal could make out her features. Her eyes were a clear blue and she had auburn hair. She was pretty, but she had a hard edge about her. "Now go, you useless Dutchman!" she pointed in the direction of the cargo hold. The red-headed Van Doorn slinked off toward where the auburn haired girl pointed. As soon as he was gone, she stepped closer to him, sizing him up.

"A good choice in surrendering," she said approvingly. "You're wiser than the others were." She approached him now, binding his hands behind his back with taut rope that chafed more than just a little. "Now come—we're taking you aboard." She marched him toward a wooden plank that joined the ruined HMS Nova with the Burning Lucas. Gingerly, he stepped onto the wood, testing its weight warily before walking across. The pirate followed closely behind. "Captain!" she called in the direction of the ship's bridge.

Marshal craned his neck and spotted what could only be the feared Captain Ty himself, standing straight and severe. His scraggly gray beard was visible, as were his steely blue eyes, gazing at them from beneath his three-pointed hat. He had the poise and dignity of a navy commodore, but a more dangerous demeanor. "Sandy," he called down to the woman. "A prisoner?" he questioned after noticing Marshal.

"Aye, captain. He surrendered. The only smart one of the lot."

"Put him in the brig then," the captain said, looking beyond the pirate and her captive. Marshal turned his head and saw what Captain Ty was looking at. The rest of the crew was returning from the Nova now, their arms filled with various boxes and items lifted straight from the crippled ship's cargo hold.

He wondered what happened to the cargo master, but if he was truly the only one to surrender then the answer was obvious…

"Magdalena!" the captain called to one of the pirates, who stepped out of line, arms full with the crates lifted from the ship. Despite the circumstances, Marshal couldn't help but notice that she was quite beautiful. She was small—short and petite, but he suspected she was more lethal than her appearance let on. She had a pleasant olive complexion and her dark hair curled slightly at the ends. She wore a short skirt and a curve-hugging shirt without sleeves. The knife sheathed in her belt marked her out as potentially deadly.

"Aye, Captain?" she asked, still carrying the box.

"Escort this navy man down to the brig. We'll put him ashore first time we dock."

"Aye, Captain," she replied, her eyes raking over the new prisoner. Marshal met her gaze for a moment, noting her warm brown eyes, almost the color of whiskey. She jerked her head in the direction of the stairs leading below decks. "Let's go." Her voice was hard, devoid of any discernable emotion.

"I could…help carry that for you," he offered, despite having his hands bound tightly behind his back.

The pirate girl Magdalena looked surprised for a moment, studying the young man for any hint of sarcasm. "I can manage," she finally spoke after determining that he had, in fact, been sincere. "I've been at this a long while. Besides, I'm not stupid. You'll try to escape the second I undo the bonds," she led the way down the stairs, an occasional jeer being thrown her way, or at Marshal. She dropped the supply crates on the ground with a heavy thud, freeing her hands and allowing her to point in the direction of their intended destination. "That leads to the lowest deck on this woodpile. We use it as the brig—I'm sure you'll be quite comfortable."

"Quite," Marshal breathed as he resumed following his new, startlingly attractive captor. The lowest level of the decks was musty and stale. He could hear the skittering of rat footsteps as he was marched inside. There were no portholes this low, just the smell of moist wood and whatever light a small lantern could provide. He could feel straw on the ground, a thin, prickly barrier between his feet and the splinters of the floorboards.

"Welcome home," Magdalena said. "If you promise you'll behave, I'll undo your bonds."

Marshal thought it over. "I'll behave," he finally said. Magdalena breathed an affirmative, untying the ropes from his wrists and pushing him further back into the makeshift brig.

"Someone will be back later with some…food," she placed disdainful emphasis on the word and Marshal began to wonder exactly what constituted food aboard this ship. Magdalena didn't wait for a reply, she just turned on her heel, opened the door, and made her way up the stairs, careful to close and lock the door to the prison behind her.

Marshal scrambled to a standing position immediately after his captor left, snatching the lantern up from where she had left it—at least she had been courteous enough to give him some light. He swung the little light around, examining the room. His surroundings were dismal at best. Just as he had thought, the floors were lined with straw. He could hear and occasionally see the dingy, grey rats as they scurried past, panicking from the unnatural light source. His heart rose steadily in his chest. He went to the door he had come through, but it was locked, just as he expected. He was quite literally trapped in this brig until someone decided to let him out.

* * *

><p>He wasn't sure how long he had been asleep. To be honest, he was surprised he was able to sleep at all given his surroundings, but he supposed he was just exhausted. He heard the door opening and footsteps on the dusty, straw-covered floor, and then the same pirate was standing over him, a newly lit lantern in her hand.<p>

"Have a good rest?" she asked, and the usual note of sarcasm she carried was no longer present. He grunted. "Here, eat," she handed him a tin plate. He looked down at the hard little lump, then looked back to her brown eyes. "Gruel and hardtack," she told him. "It helps if you don't look at it while you eat it." Magdalena shrugged. "Anything else you were wondering?"

Marshal thought of a million questions: when were they docking? Why were they plundering ships? Would they even keep him alive? But instead of the sensible questions, he asked something else. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" her hands fell to her hips and she regarded him curiously, evidently expecting him to ask her how long he would be imprisoned, or something to that effect.

"Pirating," he clarified. He had already asked the question and, even if he regretted it now, he figured he may as well go on with it.

She chuckled a little, and he wasn't sure if it was genuine amusement or cold sarcasm. "How many opportunities to make money are there for a runaway?" she asked him rhetorically. "Captain Ty came through the tavern I was working in, asking for new crew members. I can work a knife," her hand patted the sheath attached to her belt. "Anything else you'd like to ask? Anymore personal questions and I may have to take you to dinner!" The snide sarcasm was back, and Marshal took it as a cue to leave her alone. He shook his head. "Well alright then. Eat up, navy man," she turned on her heel and walked briskly toward the door, removing a key from her bosom and inserting it into the lock.

"Marshal," he said, watching her. She looked startled as she turned around to face him, peering into his blue eyes as if to determine what he meant.

"What was that?"

"My name. I'm Marshal," he told her simply, realizing how naïve he must seem to her, but she just nodded her head.

"Magdalena," she told him what he already knew, but it was nice to hear it from her mouth and not Captain Ty's. There was a note of…kindness?...in her voice. "Good night, Marshal."

And then she was gone. Marshal sighed, running a tired hand over his face. Had he really just done that? Why? Was he _attracted _to her? It was ridiculous. She was a pirate, a criminal. He was charged with hunting down people like her, making sure she didn't harm anyone. So why could he only consider how beautiful she was? Why was it that, instead of associating the name Magdalena with a gruff, ruthless, cutthroat pirate, he associated it with olive skin, warm brown eyes, a hard edge that seemed to mask some sort of vulnerability?

_Seeing as there is still enough light with which to see, I have decided to continue writing in this sailor's log as a means of keeping myself sane. I am in the brig of Captain Ty's ship, and I haven't any idea when he will be letting me out. But this pirate girl Magdalena is distressing me more. She is ruthless. She kills men like me and likely considers it good sport. But every time I think of her, all I can think of is her eyes, her dark hair, that beautiful, bronze complexion. Am I so deluded? Am I going mad…?_

* * *

><p>Maddy shut the Plex off and looked around. She still had five minutes technically, but she figured she'd just put the extra time toward getting ready for her date with Mark. Shutting the lights behind her, she made her way toward home.<p>

**A/N: Again, I'm SO sorry this took so long to get out. But I hope you still enjoyed and you'll review, because I made this extra long to make up for it. We'll see the Mark/Maddy fluff next chapter, I feel like I owe you some SERIOUS fluff to make up for its relative absence in the last few chapters. So you'll get that. And some more Marshal/Magdalena stuff too. But that might take some time before we get that far. Please review! Pretty please? **


	14. Episode 3, Chapter 2

**A/N: Now that I've given some time for everyone to read and reflect upon my last chapter, it's time to carry on. Actually, I was just being very lazy this past week, so I apologize. People are concerned as to how exactly Marshal and Magdalena end up together. Guess what? I ain't telling you that yet! Keep reading and reviewing! As promised, this chapter is packed with Mark/Maddy fluffiness. But not so much in the realm of Marshal and Magdalena. Not yet anyhow. **

**I'd like to dedicate this episode to my little brother because he's a huge pirate fanatic (Pirates of the Caribbean) and he helped me research a lot of this. There's a slight nod this chapter, and it's a double-header. I'll briefly mention a character named "Will" who won't really make an appearance, but he is mentioned. And this is a reference not only to Pirates of the Caribbean (Orlando Bloom's character) but also the wonderful RoryFaller's OC Will Carter. Go check out Rory's work too after you're done because she provides a lot of fast-paced action blended with raw emotion. Good stuff, especially since Terra Nova was officially dropped by Netflix too, meaning chances of a second season are pretty much dead in the water. Pray not, but that's the way it's looking :( More updates to come on that. Get to the reading and the reviewing :P**

* * *

><p>"I remember we used to come out into this field and stargaze all the time," Maddy murmured, nuzzling her face into the crook of Mark's neck as she reclined in his lap in the darkened field. Their eyes were tilted skyward as they stared at the vast, celestial bodies above them. There was a time, she knew, when sailors used such stars to navigate. But she didn't want to think of sailing right now, because sailing would remind her of the story she was in the midst of reading and it would remind Mark of the mysterious boat hull that <em>still <em>sat in the storage container, perplexing all of Terra Nova's citizens as to what it could mean.

"Still do," Mark chuckled lightly in response to her previous statement.

"I miss this," Maddy confessed. "I miss us just spending time together and not having to worry about anything."

"I'm sorry about that," he apologized sincerely. "Commander Taylor's been bogging us down with ridiculous hours. I had to bribe Dunham to take the graveyard shift tonight."

"Whatever. It doesn't matter—you're here, and I'm here, and we're together." She conveniently left out the bit about how she herself had bribed another intern to take over her shift for the evening. She was craving time alone with him. She wasn't going to waste it.

"Look at that really bright one," Mark pointed to a particularly brilliant star in the sky towards the north.

"Polaris," she clarified. "The North Star. It led the Magi to the infant Jesus, it led explorers to the New World, and it led sailors for millennia," she violated her own rule of avoiding the topic of sailing.

"Maybe it led them here," Mark supposed, making an offhand reference to the sailing ship discovered in the Badlands.

"It led us here," Maddy replied with a shrug. "To this field I mean." The summertime breeze picked up and the perfumed scent of dayflowers filled the air. This was _their _field. Technically, anyone could come out here, but no one really knew of the beauty this field offered other than them. This was where their first real date had been spent—well, here and in a tree, and this was now their favorite place to frequent. She stretched, yawned, and reclined against him once more.

"It's getting late," he glanced regretfully at his watch. "Bedtime, Missy," he pointed his finger as if speaking to a small child. She laughed, swatting his hand away.

"I'm a big girl now. I'll decide when I go to sleep." She yawned again despite herself.

"Looks like your mind decided for you," he noticed.

"Do you think anyone would have a problem with us sleeping out here?" Maddy asked. The field was safe—Terra Nova's borders had expanded, with mines being placed further out to prevent sneak attacks before they reached anywhere that could endanger civilians. This area was now firmly within Terra Nova's borders—technically not even considered OTG anymore. There wouldn't be a repeat of what had come to be known as the 'tree-incident.'

"Um, your dad?" Mark suggested.

Maddy wrinkled her nose. "I'll tell him it was my idea. He trusts me."

"At least he trusts one of us."

"I'd like to stay out here," Maddy told him. "It's warm and peaceful. And it's safe. Nothing will bother us."

Mark mulled it over, considering the risk involved, and determined that with the perimeter mined, the only real threat was Mr. Shannon. And if Maddy could placate him, then there really wasn't anything to worry about. Plus, he really wanted to make her happy. "Alright then. I guess we're sleeping out here." He thanked his lucky…stars…that he had packed a picnic blanket, because it would now double as a surface to sleep on—a barrier between their bodies and the soft grass.

And soon, Maddy was curled up against his side, his arm draped over her protectively. The humidity settled, leaving the air a bit heavy but not altogether unpleasant or unbearable. There were prehistoric crickets making a fair amount of noise—a lullaby to the two teenagers.

Maddy awoke and glanced around. It was still dark outside and her watch told her it was nearly three in the morning. She twisted her neck to look at Mark, who was still asleep. Unable to return to her rest, she slowly, carefully, wormed her way out of his arms, cautious because she didn't want to wake him and she knew he was a light sleeper. She debated what to do next, then spotted her messenger bag a few feet away. She picked it up and took her Plex out, reading the somewhat anxious message her father sent her. She replied to it, knowing full well he was still awake and waiting for her, and feeling a bit guilty about it too. His response relieved her a bit—it had been a while since she and Mark had started dating and it finally seemed that he trusted the two of them alone. Even for an entire night.

She glanced back at Mark and saw him still sleeping despite her absence, though he did stir slightly. Crossing back to the blanket, she took a seat at the edge, leaning against the duffle bag he had brought to help keep her upright as she opened up the latest volume of her family's history, deciding to read herself back to sleep as she liked to do from time to time.

* * *

><p><em>Sailor's Log—<em>

_It has been some time since I have last written. I lose track of the days. My only sense of time passing by is when Magdalena graces me with her presence, bearing gruel and hardtack and a new lantern. She has noticed me writing in this little book, but has not yet inquired about it. Though she did fetch me a well of ink once when she noticed the small one I had been using was running out. Something has changed in her demeanor. When I first met her, she was so cold and rough—harsh. Her harsh exterior has not yet faded, I'm afraid. But I have noticed a more gentle side of her that makes me reconsider every single thing I was ever told about pirates. How could a fierce, dangerous thief look so beautiful? How can her hair be so dark and soft-looking? How can her eyes shine with such intensity? I would be lying if I said I have not considered these things before. I have heard tales of navy men being captured by pirates and joining their captors' forces. I sincerely hope I will be left at some port soon. I fear insanity if I am not…_

"Dinner, Marshal," Magdalena announced, opening the door to the brig. She had become accustomed to using his first name when they were alone and, since he did not know her by any other name, he had gotten used to calling her Magdalena. He eyed her cautiously, still suspicious of any food that was offered.

"It's just gruel and hardtack," she set the tin plate down and exchanged the lantern as she did every day. "Same as yesterday, same as the day before, same as it will be tomorrow." She held a tin cup to his lips. "Drink. Unless you prefer the seawater." He sipped carefully, tasting the liquid to ensure it really was just water before drinking more eagerly. Magdalena may have been kinder toward him, but he wasn't quite sure if he could trust her yet.

"Better?" she asked a bit harshly. He nodded. "Eat. Can't have you withering away before we leave you at port." The words came out tauntingly, but he knew that most pirates couldn't be bothered to care about their prisoners very much. It showed she cared at least some amount for what became of him.

"How many?" he rasped, briefly entertaining the notion of restraining her and attempting to make an escape before realizing they were likely in the middle of open water. But he didn't know for certain.

"What?" she questioned.

"How many men on this boat?" he asked, again regretting his question—she was definitely suspicious of his intent—but he decided to press on anyway. He had already gone to the trouble of asking.

Magdalena laughed. "Forty-eight, excluding myself and Sandy. And we're missing one." He looked at her inquisitively and she took it as a sign to elaborate. "Sandy's husband, Will. He got ill on our last trip at sea—he's back in London in the care of a highly capable doctor."

Near fifty, excluding the two women. Which meant fifty people total including them. He was suddenly grateful for Sandy's husband being ill—one less person if he did decide to try an escape. The fact that Sandy was married explained why all the men seemed to bow out of her way, though. Whoever this Will person was, he had to have been an intimidating presence to come up against. Or a highly respectable one. Or both.

"We're still in the middle of the ocean if you were plotting an escape," Magdalena spoke up, looking at him with a knowing expression. "And you'll quickly find that subduing me is far more difficult than you'd imagine. I've had my fair-share of unwanted attention. I know how to wriggle free of a man's grasp. And then there's my knife…"

Marshal nodded. So she may have been kinder, but she was still wary of him. He would have to get closer to her if he wanted her to help facilitate his escape. Or if he wanted to catch her off-guard. Trouble was, it was a moral dilemma for him. Could he honestly do that to a woman? Especially one that stirred this sort of feeling in him?

"What do you write in that book?" she questioned, her hand gesturing to the little, leather-bound book that sat to his right beside the pen and the inkwell she had provided him.

He seemed surprised, having grown accustomed to asking the questions and receiving blunt answers. "My sailor's log," he elaborated. "I must keep careful record of where I've been and what I've done."

She raised an eyebrow. "May I look?" she asked, the first time he had seen her genuinely curious and interested in anything that had to do with him.

"You can read?" It was probably an offensive question, but it was the first thing out of his mouth before he could stop it. Magdalena laughed once more.

"I'm a pirate, not a street wretch! Believe it or not, I was once in a fairly well-to-do household. I learned to read far better than most of the blundering idiots aboard this pile of firewood."

He nodded, unsure of what to respond, and handed over the book to her. She opened it—only the first few pages had any writing on it—and slowly read the careful script inked onto each paper. Her lips moved with each syllable and the lantern light cast an eerie silhouette of the girl on the wall adjacent. Marshal eyed her as she read, oblivious to his staring. When her lips stopped moving, she looked to him with a considering expression. He briefly wondered why, until he suddenly realized everything he had written about _her _in the book! He could feel his cheeks heat up at the realization, certain she would kill him right then and there. But she only continued to look at him curiously.

How could he have been so stupid? He had been too eager to please her and he had just handed over his most private thoughts! "I…I'm not…it…" he began clumsily, hearing his heart pound rapidly in his ears, trying to come up with something to deflect what was written in the book.

Magdalena chuckled, this time with some hint of emotion he couldn't place, patted him on the shoulder, and dropped the book back at his side. "Eat your hardtack before it gets moldier." He thought her face flushed a bit redder but it was difficult to see given the poor lighting. She disappeared through the door and he heard the lock click into place. He released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding in and then drew the plate closer to him, shutting his eyes as Magdalena had advised before eating the barely edible meal.

_I am a fool! How could I have simply handed this to her? She must not be impressed, though Magdalena has yet to kill me, so I suppose that is good. Unless she is presently plotting a painful way for me to die. If she were to, I doubt I would have the strength to fight it off for very long. I was too excited that she took any interest in anything of mine and too caught up in the small tidbit of her personal history that she had given to me. I was careless. And now she knows that I fancy her, even just a little. I only hope that she either reciprocates, or that she does not mention it…_

* * *

><p>Maddy broke off at this final sentence of the entry, feeling a bit chilly without Mark there to warm her. She glanced up, saw him in more or less the same position still. His arms were open, just enough for her to slide in and they looked so inviting. She clicked the Plex off and did just that, sliding into his arms and snuggling against his warm side, leaving the Plex just off the blanket they shared. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.<p>

When Maddy woke up, she was a bit disappointed that the warmth wasn't there anymore. She was being deprived and she wondered why. Sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes against the sunlight full upon her face, she glanced around. Mark wasn't on the blanket anymore, at least not fully. He was sitting at the end, holding something in his hand. A Plex. _Her_ Plex.

"Mark!" she cried and he turned around, a playful smirk on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said softly, making no effort to hide the Plex that clearly didn't belong to him.

She fixed him a less-than-amused look, trying hard not to smile. "Good morning. Give me my Plex back."

"I'm just getting to the good part," he told her. She realized she must have left the book open on the device.

"Stop!" she cried. "I'm just getting started!"

"Oh, really?" he asked, drawing the question out. "Then I guess you didn't get to the part where Marshal and Magdalena…"

"Stop!" she interrupted. "You'll ruin it for me!" She sat herself down at his side, trying to reach the Plex as he playfully held it away from her. "Give it back," she huffed good-naturedly.

"I'm just getting to the part where Marshal and Magdalena finally…" He was interrupted by her lips making contact with his own. Slowly, he let the Plex fall to the ground, hands moving to cup her cheeks instead. When they broke apart, both sets of lips were swollen and he could see her pupils dilated.

"What were you saying?" she asked, out-of-breath and clearly not remembering what the conversation leading up to the kiss had been about.

He thought briefly, not recalling. "You know, I…I don't remember."

"Good," Maddy replied to him. "Mission accomplished."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Mission accomplished. I went heavy on the Mark/Maddy fluff this chapter, simply because I haven't done it in a while and I really did want to provide some fluffiness for my favorite television couple. I wonder what Marshal and Magdalena were doing at the point Mark stopped reading the story? Guess you'll have to wait and see…please review!**

**IMPORTANT ADVERTISMENT: Please go check out Morningsong101. Morningsong produces some of the highest quality Terra Nova work I've seen so far. My personal favorite to date is "Vinculis Meis" but really any of the stories are great so make sure you go read them, too! And don't forget to review! **


	15. Episode 3, Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, loyal readers! I've been taking a while to update and for that I'm truly sorry. I'm going through writer's block like you wouldn't BELIEVE at the moment. I guess with the series being cancelled it's hard to come up with fresh plotlines and there's been a general decline in this fandom which makes me very sad. But I know there's still plenty of readers out there and I'm going to keep updating no matter what. Reviews help me write and they inspire me, so please review. Thanks! Oh, and sorry for this chapter's shortness. This is sort of a set-up chapter for the rest of the episode's action so bear with me. I'll update soon to make up for it.**

The porch was Maddy's favorite place in the whole house. It was shady enough to keep cool, but warm and bright enough to get the full feel for the outdoors and the fresh air. It was where she was sitting now, a glass of water to her right and her Plex on the wicker chair beside her. She watched Zoe, Sam, and Leah play tag, making sure they stayed within the boundaries of the Shannon house. Her parents were at work and Josh had decided to hang out with his friends instead of helping her. And Mark was on patrol, so she was essentially alone trying to keep three rowdy young kids in line.

"Guys, stay out of the streets in case a rover comes by, okay?" she called. The kids replied affirmative and continued their game, careful to keep clear of the streets. Satisfied that they would be fine, Maddy sat back in the chair that afforded her full view of the children and drew out her reading device.

_Magdalena returned today. She has not said a word about what she read. In fact, aside from pleasantries she has not uttered much of anything to me. Her hair was quite beautiful to look at—it was much neater than I am accustomed to seeing on her. And today's hardtack was less moldy than yesterday's. I hope she simply forgets what I wrote in here. It would certainly make things much easier…_

"Dinner," Magdalena announced as she entered the brig. Marshal took in the sight of her. Her hair was done up neatly, with evidence of actual effort, and he smelled a vaguely floral scent as she stooped close to him, setting the plate down and re-lighting his lantern. "Eat. You'll need your strength."

"For what?" he asked, drawing the tin plate closer to him.

"Captain Ty says we may need to dock soon. Word is, Medusa is prowling these parts and we'll need more provisions if we intend to fight her."

"Medusa?" he questioned.

Magdalena nodded. "Frightening woman. She is a rival of Captain Ty's who comes from Barbados—staged a slave revolt and took the entire slave ship's crew hostage for eighty-six days before executing them all. She's been looking to plunder the East India Trading Company's ships for years, but Captain Ty has prevented her from doing so thus far."

"How do you know that she's here?"

"Sandy has connections on nearly every ship in the sea. A trawler sent us word via carrier pigeon that Medusa's flagship—Raging Slasher—was spotted not too far from our current position. If Captain Ty spots her, it'll be war."

"What will become of me if you do go to war before you can dock?"

"That depends," Magdalena answered, a trace of an emotion he couldn't quite place evident in her voice. "Captain Ty would be happy to have the extra help if you'd provide it."

Marshal shook his head. "I'm an officer in Her Majesty's navy. I could never assist pirates." Even though his mouth said it, his mind briefly entertained the notion.

"You wouldn't be the first," Magdalena replied. "You've proven yourself clever and capable, and you've survived this long…"

"I can't," Marshal replied, though he was still inwardly conflicted. "I won't. It would compromise my integrity."

"Suit yourself," Magdalena shrugged, getting up to leave. She paused at the door and added, "though I doubt Medusa would be as generous to you as we have…" The door shut behind her and Marshal found himself alone once more.

_All this time I feared this would happen—a moment in which I may have to decide where my allegiances should lie. I have sworn myself to duty in Her Majesty's navy. And now Magdalena offers—or at least hints toward—and opportunity to assist Captain Ty's crew. I confess I do not know what this could mean—my dealings with the crew outside of Magdalena have been quite limited—but she makes it seem so attractive. I can only continue to pray that we will reach port soon so that I may be done with this business before I find myself in an unfavorable situation. _

Marshal was startled awake by the sound of the brig door closing. He sat up, snatching the lantern up and shining it around the prison. He could not spot anyone in the room with him and figured whoever it was must have been leaving. Continuing his sweep, he searched for anything out of place and found his sailor's log lying by the door. His heart rate quickened as he snatched the leather-bound book up from the ground, quickly rifling through its pages, relieved when all of his writings were still there. But another page of writing had been added, this one in a careful, delicate script that was not his own. Straining against the dim light of the fading lantern, he read:

_Marshal—_

_Forgive me for using up a bit of your paper but I felt this was the easiest way to communicate with you. Captain Ty does not like us to have much contact with the prisoners, though I admit I am far more likely to corrupt you than you are to convert me. In any case, I feel that I can trust you enough to leave the brig door unlocked. I hope that you will not violate this faith I have placed in you. You are free to wander about the lower decks so long as no one spots you. Remember, we are still in open water. There is no place for you to escape to, though I doubt you would try such a trick anyhow. I will return to visit you periodically. _

—_Magdalena_

_PS—Please consider offering your assistance to Captain Ty. He will be far kinder to you and you will have the chance to leave the brig for good. And we pirates aren't so terrible. At least not most of us. _

He could detect the faint aroma of the floral scent he had caught a whiff of when Magdalena had brought him his hardtack and he realized she must have put some of the perfume on the page. It was odd how Magdalena trusted him. They had only met—was it four days ago?—he lost track. And yet she placed enormous amounts of faith in him. Perhaps it was temptation to try and lure him into joining the crew? Or an elaborate trap laid by the crew to determine if he was trustworthy or not? Either way, he resolved to sit tight until Magdalena returned to visit him—when he would be able to ask her in person. Until then, he picked up the book and kept it by his side, the flowery perfume providing a bit of comfort for him.

"Ow!" Maddy looked up and saw that Sam had fallen down. Leah and Zoe were running up to check on him and she let the Plex fall to the chair as she leapt from the porch to examine the extent of the child's injuries.

"Sam, where does it hurt?" she asked. The boy pointed to his leg and she removed his small hand, feeling a bit light-headed at the scrape on his knee. There was only a little blood but it was enough to make her feel queasy—she wasn't very good with blood, after all. "Okay, it's just a scrape," she said, more for her benefit than his. "We'll clean it and get you a bandage and you'll be good as new!"

The reading would have to wait for the time being…

**A/N: In other words, to be continued. Fear not, I've got too much planned for this story to just cancel it unceremoniously. Response has been excellent! Pretty soon I'll be teasing the next episode, which will be considerably shorter than the ones we've seen thus far (I'm thinking around two-to-three chapters). But first we have to finish our pirating adventure. Wonder what'll happen and if Marshal will get to leave his prison? Will he betray his duties? Guess you'll have to wait 'til next chapter to find out! Review! That may motivate me to update faster than I did this last time! **


	16. Episode 3, Chapter 4

**A/N: Yes, it's spring break and I'm on an update kick so you should be hearing a lot from me this week. Just to address a quick issue that came up: I'm not the first Ebi Pers. I took this account over from a friend a few months back after they were 'forced off the site by their folks' (their words, not mine.) As far as I know, two or three of the stories they wrote were saved by other authors. They aren't exactly my type of writing (as in, they're 'alternative stories') so if you see the Ebi Pers name on anything that isn't currently listed under my stories (so far I've only written for Terra Nova) then it isn't mine. Just wanted to clear that up. Okay, on with the story and please review when you finish! **

**ALSO: At the end of this chapter I'll be posting the teaser for the mini-episode that's coming up next! Let me know what you think of the idea!**

* * *

><p>"Looks like a good read," her father commented, glancing over the top of his Plex to look at her. He was met with silence. "Ahem," he cleared his throat. "I said, that looks like a good read! And I can tell because you're ignoring me!"<p>

"Huh?" Maddy picked her head up and looked at her slightly-amused father.

"Never mind," Jim shook his head. "What's got you so engrossed that you can't even have a simple conversation with your old man? Biology? Calculus?"

"Pirates?" Maddy offered with a shrug.

"Pirates?" her father lent forward, evidently more than a little interested. "What's got you into pirates?"

"Family history," she explained, as if the simple answer would clarify everything.

Jim paused for a moment, puzzled. "What do pirates have to do with family history?"

"One of our ancestors from way back was a pirate."

"What was his name?"

"She," Maddy corrected. "And her name was Magdalena."

"Interesting," Jim shrugged. "Maybe that's where your brother gets his temper from…"

Maddy chuckled and returned to her reading.

* * *

><p><em>Magdalena returned today. Her hair was let down again, but it looked a lot silkier in the lamplight. And I could still smell the perfume scent. She brought my food and left it without saying a word, taking up a seat on a crate and watching me. We just stared at one another for a while before she finally broke the silence.<em>

"I see you didn't receive my letter?" she asked.

"No, I received it…" Marshal evaded.

"Then why did you remain in the brig. I would imagine that after five days you would be eager to get out from below decks…"

"I…just wasn't sure…" he stammered.

"Unless…you don't trust me?" Magdalena offered, a question rather than an accusation.

"No," Marshal countered quickly. "I trust you, Magdalena, I'm just unsure of whether or not I can trust everyone else aboard this boat…"

Magdalena laughed, this time a genuine one of amusement. He couldn't help but marvel at the melodic sound and wished he could elicit it from her again. She was smiling now and her eyes had an unfamiliar gleam to them. "Well, Sandy isn't so bad," she said. "Van Doorn is fine, too. A little incompetent, but he means well. And Captain Ty can be an excellent leader so long as you are smart enough not to cross him."

"And if one were to see me wandering around outside my prison?"

"You're a navy man. I trust you are a bit more sensible. You wouldn't allow yourself to be caught."

Marshal couldn't help but snort at the irony of her words.

"We would love to have you as part of the crew, Marshal. Captain Ty admitted that you would likely be very useful to us." He met her gaze and she added, "I would like it, too."

His heart jumped. It was the first time she had actually said anything of the sort to him. She had actually admitted that she would like him as a part of the crew! That had to mean something…

"You would be free to move about," she added, as if to further justify the option.

He was fighting with his conscience now. He badly wanted to join her, if only to be with her more, but he couldn't just abandon his duties.

"I can't," he shook his head. Each time he turned down the opportunity it became harder and harder to resist.

Magdalena sighed heavily before putting a hand on his shoulder. The touch was feather-light and gentle and he was almost astonished. "Medusa's crew draws nearer everyday. I implore you, Marshal, make an offer to Captain Ty soon. He will certainly accept—he needs as much assistance as possible and you have training with a rifle! Please…"

He swallowed but didn't reply, cursing himself for ever considering it and cursing his luck for putting such an attractive tempter before him. Magdalena sighed again at his silence and his breath hitched when he felt her lips gently press to his cheek. She offered him a smile, part bashful and part sly, before walking to the door.

"I will leave this unlocked for you," she said over her shoulder. "Do pay a visit when no one is looking…" And then she vanished, leaving him in awe of what just happened. She had just kissed his cheek! Was it a further temptation? Every time she came around, the pressure to defect grew greater and greater.

_I fear I am on the verge of breaking. I know not who this Medusa is but she seems fearsome enough to warrant Captain Ty's attention. And Captain Ty is not a man who comes across as being afraid of much. Magdalena very badly wants me to join the crew. The unexpected kiss solidified that. And I would very much like to as well. But it all comes down to this basic fact: if I defect, I will lose my country and my honor, but if I do not, I will lose quite possibly the only woman I will ever care for. Or at least the chance to find out if she is the only woman I will ever care for…_

* * *

><p>Maddy shut the Plex off upon hearing her brother enter in one of his aforementioned temper fits. Her dad had evidently caught wind of it too because he was no longer looking at the latest news, instead giving her an almost amused look before quirking an eyebrow at Josh.<p>

"What's got you all bent out of shape?" he asked.

Josh shook his head. "Nothing."

"Honestly, Josh, we can very clearly see it isn't 'nothing.'"

"I don't want to talk about it," he huffed impatiently, shooting a pleading glance at Maddy. She gave an exaggerated expression of consideration before shaking her head. His glare hardened.

"I lost a bet with Skye, okay?"

"Your fault," Maddy piped. Josh shot her another angry glare before storming off to his room, muttering oaths and fierce promises.

Jim shook his head when he was gone. "Pirate's temper?"

Maddy nodded, more than just a little amused. "Pirate's temper," she agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And…scene. I was watching Jason O'Mara's YouTube channel (go look it up) and stumbled across these 'impromptu interviews' that were a lot of fun to watch. I've concluded that the actors (particularly Naomi Scott) are incredibly strange but hilarious at the same time. I would love to have the pleasure of working with at least one of them at some point (I'm working on a few different ideas I'd like to pitch to networks eventually). Anyway, you should go check out the videos if you've got a free minute and miss the show as much as I do. **

**NOW: for the moment you've been waiting for—the teaser. So this one isn't going to be very long at all, mostly because there isn't very much to write. It's going to be another forbidden romance set in India (staying true to my roots, here. Well, half my roots anyway.) during the colonial era. I've always wanted to write something set in India and this is really the only show that has actors that could afford me that opportunity so I'm going for it! It'll only last for maybe three or four chapters at most and then I'll move on to a full six-to-eight chapter episode from a different time period afterwards. It should be a nice little intermission with more immediate action. Hope you'll enjoy! I'm debating what other time periods to cover—anyone with any suggestions? I'd be happy to hear 'em! **


	17. Episode 3, Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, back for a new installment. Sorry it took so long, I've just been crazy busy with everything going on. I'll spare you the details. In case you didn't notice, I've re-titled the story: "Parallels: Past and Future" to help clear up confusion between this story and my other work, "The Future of the Past." I realized how terrible an idea it was to have two similar names almost immediately after publishing this story but I never got around to changing it until now. Hopefully no one was too thrown off by the new title. Anyway, picking up where we left off now. Stay tuned for an important advertisement afterwards—I know ya'll are looking for some good reads!**

* * *

><p>"Mark!" Maddy whined, but there was an amused quality to her voice. "Tell me!" she cajoled.<p>

He paused in the middle of the path, their hands still joined. He gave her a considering look but then promptly shook his head.

"Please?" she huffed.

"Well just a few weeks ago I was offering to tell you and you wouldn't listen," he told her, but his voice was devoid of all seriousness, a mischievous grin breaking out on his face.

"I haven't been able to read anything for _days_!" she said dramatically. "Days! Do you know how much this is killing me?"

"Oh, I've got a pretty good idea…"

She looked relieved. "So you'll tell me and put me out of my misery?"

"Nope," he replied quickly, earning a groan from her.

"Mark! My parents are working late again tonight and Josh is off being…Josh…and I have to watch Zoe and I'm not going to get to finish reading for a long time so I'd appreciate it if you'd just tell me how it ends already because I'm going a bit crazy…" her panicked voice trailed off when she felt his hands gently cupping either side of her face.

"Relax," he soothed, clearly more amused than she was. "How about I come over later tonight and watch Zoe and you can take some time off?"

Her eyes lit up at his offer. "Really? You'd do that?"

He smiled in response. "Of course. You deserve a break. I'll come by at six, okay?"

Maddy grinned. "Yeah that…that'd be amazing!"

"Great. I have to report for patrol so I'll see you at six." They parted ways with a kiss and she found herself staring up the road at his retreating back, unable to suppress her smile of wonderment.

True to his word, Mark showed up at six on the dot, ready to take care of Zoe.

"Zoe's already had her bath—she's playing in her room right now," Maddy filled him in. "I'll go get dinner started…"

"Oh no you don't," Mark caught her by her waist, stopping her from advancing toward the kitchen. "The whole point of me being here is so you can relax."

"Yeah, but…"

"No buts," he insisted. "Go sit down and relax and read or something. I'll handle it."

Maddy sighed, thoroughly unaccustomed to having someone else do all the work for her. She met his blue-eyed gaze briefly before sighing again, a sure sign that she had given up fighting him on the matter.

With nothing else to do, she sat down on the couch, opening up her Plex's reading application while keeping an ear out for what Mark was doing. She loved him, but experience had proven he wasn't much of a cook.

* * *

><p>"It's Medusa!" the cry erupted from somewhere above Marshal as he sat up quickly. The familiar sound of a cannonball impacting with the water reached his ears as panic spread throughout the ship. He could hear footsteps scuttling across the upper decks, terrifyingly similar to when his own ship had been captured.<p>

Searching the brig where he remained, more of his own accord than anyone else's, he came to the startling realization that he was completely unarmed. Grabbing the lantern, he cautiously approached the door, listening to the madness above him. He hesitated, debating whether or not to open it.

"Marshal!" the cry that came from just outside was chillingly familiar. It could only be one person and he found it odd that she would call for him of all people, rather than one of her crewmates. But the scream succeeded in spurring him to action. Without hesitation, he seized the door and ripped it open, dashing quickly into the small hallway below decks.

Before him, he could see Magdalena struggling fiercely with a man who was easily twice her size. It was obvious that she had caught him a few times with the blade of her knife, but it appeared that she had since been disarmed. As her assailant swung her around, her eyes met Marshal's.

Without any further thinking, he snuffed out the lamp and charged forward, swinging the lantern and bashing it straight into the enemy's head. The man went down, surrounded by shattered glass.

Ignoring the body, Marshal raced to Magdalena's side, his heart beating wildly as he approached, seeing her clothing torn and bruises marking her arms. "Magdalena," he gasped, pulling the shaken girl to him to examine her injuries more closely.

"Marshal," she whispered, still trying to catch her breath.

"Are you hurt?" he was eyeing a particularly large bruise on her forearm.

"None too badly," she replied, though she made no move to pull away from his arms.

"I'm so glad," he admitted, fingers lightly brushing her cheek. He had been longing to touch her just once since almost the minute they had met and he was greeted with a thrilling rush as his fingers came into contact with her surprisingly soft skin. A blast rocked the ship and they were snapped back to the moment.

"Medusa has ordered an attack on our ship," she informed him. "Her crew is boarding as we speak. Follow me!" She was off and dashing, Marshal following closely at her heels as she led him to a room stocked with supplies. "You can fire a rifle, correct?"

"Of course," he replied, catching the gun as she tossed it to him.

"You'll help us?" She looked almost desperate. Another blast rocked the ship.

He didn't think, only nodded quickly. She sighed in relief, indicating he should follow her. She herself was also holding a gun and he guessed that knives weren't the only weapon she was skilled at using.

As the two reached the upper decks, the carnage became apparent. There was confusion and disorder. He could see Sandy firing her weapon, felling two men quickly. Van Doorn shoved another large enemy off the decks of the ship, a loud splash heard moments later.

"Look!" Magdalena pointed and he craned his neck, seeing a formidable, dark-skinned woman that could only be Medusa swinging in from the ship that had been brought abreast of the Burning Lucas. Magdalena fired two shots at the woman as she made her approach, but the other pirate was too swift to be hit, landing nimbly on her feet directly in front of them, a challenging smirk spread across her dark features. The fighting died down quickly, everyone suddenly watching the newcomer apprehensively. Marshal thrust an arm in front of Magdalena, prodding her to stand behind him. Medusa shot him a surprised look.

"You don't look like a pirate," she told him. He was surprised at how crisp and elegant her English sounded. It was definitely not the sort of uncouth speak he would have expected of a pirate captain of her caliber. He nodded in response to her previous statement. "You look like a navy man," she continued, sizing him up.

"I am," he finally cleared his throat enough to speak, his hand never leaving the rifle he clutched like a lifeline.

"You are?" she asked. "What's a navy man doing on a pirate ship?"

"He needn't answer to you!" Magdalena burst indignantly. Medusa shot her a peeved glance, then returned her calculating gaze to the young seaman.

"Medusa, I was wondering when you're slimy carcass would find its way onto my ship!" The booming voice above them could only belong to one person. Only one person would dare speak to Medusa like that.

"Captain Ty," she barely acknowledged.

No one made a move, despite the opportunity that had presented itself. It was almost as if everyone was transfixed on this one showdown, this clash of two seafaring titans.

_It truly was a sight to behold, seeing two feared pirates face each other down on board those decks. My heart was racing and the whole while I kept myself in front of Magdalena. The inaction of both crews surprised me, but I suppose it isn't often that they are presented with the opportunity to watch their captains in action like that. I was clutching that gun so tightly and the temptation to just renounce my duties as a navy officer had never been so great, save for when Magdalena had pressed that kiss to my cheek…_

* * *

><p>Maddy was startled by the shrill alarm coming from the kitchen and saw a fairly thick cloud of smoke rising. Dropping her Plex to the side, she raced in and found Mark spraying a pot with a fire extinguisher.<p>

"What happened?" she coughed, waving her hand in front of her face to clear the chocking fumes.

"Sorry," he apologized, clearly embarrassed. "I don't know, I guess I wasn't paying attention…"

"Well, whatever this was, it's a total loss now," Maddy pronounced regrettably.

"Sorry," he repeated, looking down at the still-smoking concoction in the pot.

"Here, why don't you clean this up," she handed the pot to him, "and _I'll _handle dinner. I appreciate you trying to help, but I'd like to keep the kitchen in one piece."

This time, he didn't protest, clearly shaken from his attempt at cooking. He held his hands up in surrender. "Fine, fine. You win."

She graced him with a wide smile. The reading would have to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Muahahahahahaha! So, yeah, sorry for the delay on this and I'm sorry for the shortness of this chapter but if I included all of the action in here it would be considerably longer so I decided to break it into two chapters. The other one will be posted soon, too, fear not. I don't intend on taking such an extended leave of absence anymore. Sorry for how long it took. Also, look for the full casting list for the next mini-episode soon. Not sure how much longer this episode will be. Please review! **

**IMPORTANT MESSAGE: Attention all ye Terra Nova lovers! Awesome author ramfan, who is also an excellent reviewer, by the way, has written a story entitled 'One Step at a Time.' It takes place around the time of the eighth pilgrimage, _before _the actual series. It's like a prequel, which is a creative idea that I think warrants a lot more attention than it's received. So please, go check it out ASAP because I _swear _you won't regret it! Just be warned: it is mostly OC centered, though there are cameos from the other characters. Just not the Shannons, since they obviously haven't arrived at the colony yet during the time that the story takes place. But seriously, go check it out. I know you'll love it. Have fun! **


	18. Episode 3, Chapter 6

**A/N: FINALLY! I'm back for this sixth and final installment of this episode. The cast list for next chapter will be published at the end of this chapter. I'm sorry it took so long: I was grounded for a while and it took me _forever _to get back off the ground after that. My creativity was squelched during that time so the juices are still just getting flowing. In any event, my summer break is almost here. Also, Terra Nova WILL be released on DVD in the United States and Canada. No word on when exactly but Amazon is accepting pre-orders so expect it to be sometime soon. Even if they take away our show, they'll NEVER take our DVDS! I'll be pre-ordering mine and I hope you do the same. Anyway, back to this. This is the final chapter before moving on. Full cast list for next episode posted down below. Please read, review, and add to your alerts list! I'll be posting tons over the summer. Thanks, guys!**

* * *

><p>Maddy was just sitting down when Josh came home from another night out with Skye. He bid her a brief hello and then vanished into his room. Ordinarily, she would have been annoyed with him, but Mark was there and she had a story to read so she shrugged it off and resolved to get even with her brother later. With the remnants of dinner put away and Mark hemming and hawing his way through a bedtime story for Zoe, Maddy finally found the opportunity to finish where she had left off, easily opening up the reading application and picking up the story.<p>

* * *

><p>"Get off my boat, Medusa," Captain Ty growled. The dark-skinned woman smiled without humor, her expression icy and feral.<p>

"Get off the water, old man," she replied evenly.

Marshal's gaze darted from captain to captain, Magdalena's hands gripping his arm tightly. Suddenly, he picked up motion in his peripheral and noticed one of Medusa's crew inching toward Captain Ty, a pistol drawn and ready. Without a moment's hesitation, he raised the rifle.

"Captain Ty!" he cried, causing the man to look to him and spot the would-be assassin. He ducked as the pirate fired once, a second gunshot ringing out as Marshal felled the man. With the sudden outburst, the tense standoff had been dispersed, replaced instead by fighting breaking loose on the decks of the Burning Lucas.

Marshal whirled around, watching as Sandy sent a powerful kick with the heel of her boot into the stomach of an adversary, toppling the man over the side of the boat. He felt Magdalena leave his side and rushed to assist her, quickly finding that she had not been lying to him about her skill with knives. She had tucked the gun into her belt, instead swiping two daggers off of dead pirates and rushing opponents, nimbly cutting them down and darting away from any return attacks. He suddenly felt very useless, unable to fully process the speed and agility with which the pirates moved. His training had prepared him more for gentlemanly conflict, meeting on an open field to engage the enemy. These tactics were almost barbaric and if he wanted to stand a chance, he realized that he would have to adjust.

It was cowardly to shoot a man in the back—his training had taught him that. But these pirates didn't seem to care. Van Doorn fell three men using the technique and Marshal picked it up quickly, using his trained targeting skill to gun down first one, then two, then three of Medusa's men without them being aware of their coming doom. The adrenaline rush was unlike anything he had ever felt before. No amount of training and studying and talking could ever have prepared him for the rush of an all-out war, the smell of gunpowder, the shouts and screams making his heart pump faster, blood coursing through his veins. If the seemingly-chaste kiss Magdalena had planted on his cheek hadn't been convincing enough, the pure thrill he received was certainly tempting.

As he gunned down his fourth target, a combination of guilt and sheer thrill racing through him, he took a moment to glance up, watching as Medusa jabbed at Captain Ty, striking the old man in the side. The fearsome pirate captain crumpled over, clutching the bleeding wound. Marshal turned back, seeing that Sandy, Van Doorn, Magdalena, and the other crewmen were all occupied with opponents of their own. If anyone was going to save Captain Ty's life, it would have to be him.

The hasty rush up the steps to the upper deck seemed much longer to Marshal than it was. When he finally reached the top, he found Medusa crouched over the captain, a cold and calculating gleam in her eye as she picked up the young navy man's movements in her peripheral.

"What's this?" she asked, a rhetorical question. "The navy dog comes to aid his quarry?"

Marshal drew the rifle, trying to still his trembling hands. "Stand down, Medusa," he ordered, surprised with how rough his own voice sounded.

She fixed him with a surly scowl. "I don't accept orders from navy swine, least of all navy swine assisting this old man."

Both looked down at the injured captain, a murderous look in his eye though his face was contorted in pain.

"You've got me wrong, Medusa," Marshal shook his head, jaw setting. _This was it! _"I'm no navy man." Medusa raised an eyebrow. "I'm a pirate," Marshal finished, leveling his gun at the woman's temple.

She seemed impressed, a look of mild admiration and surprise crossing her features. "A pirate," she began, voice challenging, "would have killed me where I stood. You're no pirate."

"A gentleman pirate, then," he rectified, gun never leaving its aimed point right above her eye. "So I offer you one final opportunity: abandon ship."

The dark-skinned woman looked at him disdainfully but, perhaps glad with the reprieve, dropped her combative posture and with great flourish threw her line back across the boat, shouting at her crew to abandon ship. As quickly as they had come, the fearsome crew—or at least what remained of it—disappeared from the decks of the Burning Lucas.

"Magdalena!" Marshal cried

The battle was not without loss on Captain Ty's crew as well. Nearly twenty of their fifty-strong crew had been killed in the fighting—he could see their bodies littering the deck. He was desperately praying she wasn't among them, hidden from sight. And then, like a radiant sun, Magdalena was running toward him, hair swaying wildly. Her blouse was drenched in blood but he could tell that none of it was her own. Without second thought, he swept her into his arms like he had been longing to do since the first night when she had provided him with hardtack to sustain himself. Boldly, he pressed a kiss to her temple, unaware and uncaring about the group of pirates now cat-calling and guffawing at the sight.

"Are you hurt?" he breathed.

"No, are you?"

"No."

Magdalena leaned back in his arms like a bride on her wedding day, only now noticing Sandy trying to hide a mischievous smirk. Van Doorn was far less discreet in his amusement, snickering until Sandy sent a stinging smack to the back of his head to shut him up, her smirk only broadening.

"Well," a voice rang out, causing both Marshal and Magdalena to look in its direction. Captain Ty was strolling toward them, an enigmatic smirk splitting his face. "Well, well, well. It looks like we've got a bit of a renegade here," his hands fell to his hips as he looked Marshal squarely in the eye. "What you did took guts, son. You just defended a hoard of pirates."

Marshal shifted uneasily from one foot to another, setting Magdalena down gently and clasping his hands behind his back.

Magdalena suddenly burst out, sounding angry. "Captain Ty, Marshal just saved your life!"

"Marshal?" The Captain appeared surprised by her use of his first name. "I've been wondering what you two were doing in that brig…" he winked. "Guess we know now. But I need to ask you, navy man, what possessed you to save a worthless old sea dog like me?"

Marshal hesitated, glancing uneasily to Magdalena who seemed just as uncertain. Then, with a deep breath to steel his nerves, he brought himself to meet Captain Ty's hard blue eyes. "Captain, I feel in love."

The gasp that escaped Magdalena's lips was audible. Van Doorn lost his composure and this time Sandy had to kick him in the shin so that his laughter was replaced with howls of pain. "Next time," she growled to him lowly, "I'll just knock you out. I'm trying to watch this."

"In love?" The Captain appeared more amused than ever. "With whom?"

Marshal cleared his throat. "With Magdalena." He was surprised by how confident his voice sounded.

Van Doorn let out an 'aw' before he could stop himself, forcing Sandy to chase him off the upper decks.

The Captain's expression remained in the surprised, sideways grin. "You fell in love with this rough, knife-wielding runaway?"

Marshal glanced at the disheveled girl, then answered resolutely. "There's much more to Magdalena than just that."

Magdalena smiled, then looked to her captain, standing closer to whisper something to him. "His skills would be indispensible to our crew."

"Would they now? Or are you just making excuses?" Captain Ty asked out loud.

"Aye sir, perhaps a bit of both."

"Well he did save my life. And with Sandy's husband ill at port, we'll be needing some excellent marksmanship on our crew. If the navy man wants to be a part of our ragtag group, he's welcome."

Marshal was shocked. Up until then, he'd been anticipating the captain to run him through with a sword. Now he was offering him the chance to be with Magdalena. "Aye, Captain!" he grinned.

"You'll need to take the sleeves off that dusty jacket of yours," Captain Ty noted. "The navy decorations have no place aboard this boat."

Marshal looked at the decorations momentarily, then with a swift movement on both sides, he tore the fabric, leaving the tattered remnants of his coat as a vest. The Captain nodded, satisfied.

"Magdalena: since the boy seems quite taken with you, I'm putting you two in the same cabin…"

Marshal's eyes lit up. Van Doorn let out another cat-call and Sandy hurled an empty rum bottle at him, narrowly missing his head.

"Welcome aboard," Sandy called, sending a sideways glance to Magdalena, who blushed a bit. "Why not show your man home?" she suggested, even louder. Smirking, Magdalena grabbed Marshal's hand and led him away.

Alone in the cabin, she sat down on the single cot and urged him to sit beside her. "So what made you decide to forsake your naval duties?" she asked.

Marshal smirked. "I didn't forsake them. I swore to protect those I love and I've decided there are none I love more than you. So in a way, I'm still living them out."

Magdalena smiled. "Are you sure I had nothing to do with it?"

"Maybe a little," he grinned back. "You seem to be a bad influence on me…"

_Magdalena may have been a bad influence on me, but I regret nothing. In my time as her prisoner I learned more about her than I suspect any man ever has and I feel privileged by this simple fact. Captain Ty seems to enjoy having me aboard. He commends my marksman skills often. Sandy is also quite accepting, which is a good thing since she is first mate. Van Doorn and I have become friends, though his favorite pastime appears to be having fun at my expense. I mind quite little…Medusa seems to have vanished. Rumor has it that she is pillaging in Singapore, or that her ship is now sunk. Either way, she'll likely trouble us no further. Things have been quite uneventful so far, but I have information that suggests East India will be launching a caravan through this area quite soon. I am running out of space in this slim volume, but I'll continue to write in others. This ends my first sailor's logbook…_

* * *

><p>Maddy closed out of the reader app and set the Plex down just as Mark exited the bedroom.<p>

"She's sound asleep," he announced proudly.

"Thanks for helping out. I've been so stressed out lately and the break really helped."

"It was no problem, really."

"So…" Maddy drew out the syllable. "What should we do now?"

"I don't know," Mark shrugged. "Whatever you'd like, I guess."

"Well," she inched closer. "I was thinking we could spend some time…sneaking out…climbing trees?"

Mark laughed. "How about something a bit more law-abiding?"

"Oh Mark, what's the fun in that?"

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "You're such a bad influence on me…" He was holding the door open for her now, secure in the knowledge that Josh was home to take care of Zoe if need be.

"Admit it," Maddy stepped out and he followed right behind her. "You kind of like it."

"You're definitely a pirate's descendant."

* * *

><p><span>EPILOGUE<span>

Marshal and Magdalena's story didn't end there. According to summaries of Marshal's other logs, the two were wed at sea, quickly gaining notoriety as the 'Pirate Lovers.' Captain Ty eventually 'acquired' a second ship for his growing crew, putting the two in charge of it. Sandy's husband eventually returned to join the crew and the Captain located a third ship to add to the fleet. Despite the group's continuous attacks upon East India Trading Company's ships, the navy was never able to actually capture them. Marshal and Magdalena had four children, two of whom were born at sea. Only three survived until adulthood and, ironically, none of them continued 'the family business.' Nonetheless, stories of the 'Navy Man Pirate' and the 'Pirate Lovers' would swirl around the high seas for centuries to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'll admit a lot of this came from the episode Nightfall where Mark humorously accuses Maddy of being a bad influence on him. Anyway, sorry for the extended delay. My final exams finally ended (I PASSED ALL OF THEM!) so I felt I owed you all an update. Now that my summer break is starting (thank God, tomorrow is the last day of school) I'll be much more active. Thanks for reading and the next episode will be up within three days!**

**CAST LIST FOR NEXT EPISODE:**

**Maddy Shannon as Madhuri Sharma**

**Mark Reynolds as Maxwell Ryan**

**Elisabeth Shannon as Esha Sharma**

**Zoe Shannon as Suri Sharma **

**Remember that this episode will be a sort of mini-episode that is considerably shorter. It'll be up soon, so look for it! Thanks!**


End file.
